A Doktor's Test
by Epsilon Tarantula
Summary: Sealed away in a card, what turns into the Doktor's recap of his life turns into a surprise encounter...One where he will have to fight for his right to survive and thrive... Two-Shot, now with epilogue! Rated T for violence.
1. Terrors of the Past and Present

**What's this? A one-shot (Well, two-shot in this case), from me? Now this is an accomplishment!**

 **Greetings Ladies and Gentleman, and behold as I write my first Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V fanfic, a two-shot involving everyone's favorite villain, the Doktor, who is so loved by the fandom, that Corrinetheanime even gave how much that love is measured:**

 **Quote from Corrine:** ** _HOW DARE YOU BRAINWASH THE GIRLS?! HOW DARE YOU MANIPULATE WITH THE DRAGON BOYS' FEELINGS?! HOW DARE YOU CONDUCT INHUMAN EXPERIMENTS AND PASS THEM OFF AS SCIENCE! I SHOULD KILL YOU ON THE SPOT! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRGRGGGHHHHHH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, SSSOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUUCHH, YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, NO-GOOD, JERKFACE, ROTTEN, STINKING, MORONIC, MONSTROUS, UGLY RAT OF A HUMAN! *enters rage*_**

 **Okay, so he's not so loved, in fact, he's probably one of the most hated villains in YGO history, given how disturbing he is, and how his parasites were about the only way for the Bracelet girls to get even a** **smidgen of screen-time among all of the EGAO garbage that, instead of making me less violent, just makes me want to attack every pacifist on the planet with a spiked exploding hammer. And even then, his plot line ended abruptly, making him completely pointless in the grand scheme of things! And to make matters worse for him, all of the above means that barely anyone wants to use him as a character!**

 **Thankfully, I appreciate his disgusting and horrible actions, the sadist that I am, and so have prepared a two-shot that will serve as a sort of proto-prequel to a future fanfic I am planning, _Yu-Gi-Oh! Dyax_ , which takes place in a post-Arc-V world and focuses on a new cast of characters. Those of you who have read Donjusticia's fanfic _Signs of Renewal_ (And if you haven't, go read it, it's good!) will notice that I submitted several characters for that story. Suffice to say, those characters have helped make up a good basis for Dyax's cast. One such character even appears in this story!**

 **Now then, to everyone, I will say that this story is not meant to make the Doktor sympathetic, he's an evil monster, plain and simple. Of course, he gets to deal with two other evil monsters here. Heh, heh, heh.**

 **Either case, enjoy the story! Also, check out my main project, _Garage Kids_ if you would be so kind. It's second chapter is on the way!**

 _ **Note: Anime and real-life cards are stated in italics, while original cards receive bold text in addition that.**_

 **I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!, those rights belong to Konami and Nihon Ad Systems.**

* * *

 _Dark, so dark…_

 _Why? Why? I was so close!_

These words echoed continuously in the dark. A black void that held nothing except for one old man with receding white hair and a black jacket repeating these words. He had no idea how long he'd been here. Was it a few seconds, or a few years? His perception of time was muddled, probably due to him running away from the light in a panic. The light that had taken so many people, and captured them into cards for the usage of his superior.

To say that Fehler Verderbnis wasn't in a right state of mind was an understatement. Of course, no one thought him sane, once they saw his obsessions for certain fields of study…

For his entire life, Fehler had been interested in two things: the study of the mind, and the study of certain kinds of insects. In addition, if he ever came across an area of study that could help him in what he loved to do, he would tackle it in a heartbeat. One such area had been the tactic of dissection, which Fehler found that he had a talent for. He also found that he enjoyed engaging in it. He would strap a cadaver down on his operating table, and slowly open up the body, paying special attention to the brain and spinal cord. These were after all, the key components of the nervous system. And whenever he'd captured his precious insects, he would pin them down, and then take apart their little bodies bit by bit to see how they worked.

Fehler had learned much from his experiments in dissection, but Fehler was a curious man, and wondered if there was anything that could increase his understanding of the mind even more.

Hence why when he'd heard of Real Solid Vision, he threw himself into his new line of work.

It was really quite interesting. Tangible holograms, capable of manifesting whatever design was placed onto a piece of cardboard. Fehler watched as people slammed trading cards with intricate art onto the energy blade known as a Duel Disk, and summoned monsters of all kinds of shapes and sizes to do battle.

Fehler immediately obtained the technology for himself, and spent months on end studying the holograms he would summon.

Oftentimes, this required dissecting them.

He would summon a _Parasite Caterpillar,_ or perhaps an _Insect Queen_ , then follow that up via restraining them, either with _Nightmare Wheel_ or _Fiendish Chain_. Once these creatures were in place via what were called Trap Cards, Fehler would pull out his surgical equipment, and tear the creature apart just to see how complex the holograms truly were. After all, if these holograms were tangible, did that mean that they manifested the creature's entire biology? From his initial studies, Fehler learned that the monsters actually gave off body heat, which made him giddy with anticipation.

Fehler spent several hours studying the organs of the monsters that he would dissect, and compared them to the data that he had received from his prior experiments on actual insects. He was quite pleased when he could confirm that the biology of the hard light monsters was indeed on the level of complexity that he could expect if he should encounter the creature in the flesh.

He was even more pleased that the hard light projections made the clean-up work much faster to do. He would no longer have to spend several hours cleaning up carcasses and fluids once his work was done. Now, at the mere press of a button, Fehler could clean up his operating tables in an instant, and thus, have more time to analyze his data.

Soon, Fehler published his findings, receiving a decent amount of acclaim from the scientific world. Many biologists found his work to be quite useful, and several organizations came up to Fehler, willing to fund his work and/or hire him at their institutions.

Fehler was overjoyed at the prospects before him, but in the end, he only joined one organization. It was known as Academia, a military group that had an aim towards a rather ambitious goal, the creation of a Utopia by fusing together the four dimensions.

Fehler had never really cared about the concept of four alternate dimensions at first. After all, he was a biologist who specialized in neurology, not a quantum physicist who studied physical cosmology. But he _could_ admire people who had ambition towards a never-before attempted goal before. After all, before Fehler came along, not many in the scientific community had cared about studying biology through hard light. Thanks to Fehler, those who shared his vision and wants could now express their thoughts and research in a manner that wouldn't make them look insane.

Of course, Fehler noticed early in his career at Academia that many of the students found him to look and act rather creepy, and that the same went for some of the faculty. Ultimately, he found that he didn't really care what other people thought and continued with his research and observations.

Fehler was intrigued by Academia's methods of indoctrination. The concept of the mentality of child-soldiers had always been of intrigue to Fehler, and now he had an opportunity to test it.

Of course, his boss probably would not allow Fehler to dissect any one, which Fehler found hypocritical. Colonel Sanders, pardon, Sanders (Fehler couldn't help but think of the man who had founded KFC whenever he met, heard of, or mentioned the loudmouth), was allowed to teach students the concept of Social Darwinism, which Fehler told Sanders again and again that that was NOT how Natural Selection worked, only for Sanders to rave at him in his overly patriotic manner.

But he digressed, and went back to his research of the possibilities of Real Solid Vision.

Fehler had always been fond of insects, but what fascinated him most of all were the creatures that practiced in parasitism. Tarantula Hawk Wasps, Bot Flies, and even the common flea were organisms that Fehler was particularly captivated by.

Now, Fehler was about to take all of the research and study he had done over his life, and use it to create his _magnum opus_. A creature that could manipulate the human brain.

It took him a while to perfect it, but it all ran rather smoothly, even more so than expected. The extra funding provided by the higher-ups who wanted to get rid of dissenting thoughts in the students probably had a hand in that.

Several students, starting off with Asuka Tenjoin, had defected from Academia once they began their invasion of the so-called Xyz Dimension, and these defectors held the risk of convincing others to join them in their defiance, a fear that was being validated as desertions slowly began to increase.

Fehler was not surprised. You can't just kill off a person's morality with indoctrination, and everyone has different reactions to the same situation. Some could stay composed and plan an escape if a building that they were in burned down, while others might panic and run into the flames like idiots, and yet others might simply shut down and wait to die.

Of course, with Fehler's new invention, such chaotic and differing thoughts could be tempered.

When it was complete, a student was brought to Fehler. He didn't look like much, just some short, sniveling blue-haired fool with glasses who had been taken in by some 'Bring Smiles with Duels' philosophy. He had also been a friend of the traitor Asuka Tenjoin, which was the reason he'd been brought to Fehler.

Fehler didn't need duels to smile. Seeing his work produce results produced large grins and brought out maniacal laughter that surpassed whatever boring smile could be made from a mere card game.

Like this result right now, as he strapped the student onto an operating table and opened up a box containing his creation.

"Wh-what's that? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" he had asked in a panic upon seeing the box.

"Heh, heh…this, boy, is the greatest creation, of the greatest scientist in Academia! Be honored, as you become the first host, for _PARASITE FUSIONER!_ " Fehler replied, raising his voice dramatically as he announced the name of his creation.

Fehler opened the box with a flourish, and took out a card. Level 1, Dark-Attribute, Insect-Type, with the name that Fehler had called it.

"Th-that's it? A-a card?" the student had asked nervously.

"Certainly not, behold! Bask in the glory of my genius!" Fehler replied, holding the card up in the air with a flourish.

The student looked up, and then screamed as a large red insect with six eyes and orb-adorned legs plopped onto his face.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" he screamed in a panic, trying to break free of his bindings.

But his struggles were fruitless, and Fehler ignored his cries to pet the creature as if it were a puppy.

"A bit too large perhaps? Hmm, I'll shrink it down a tad. Always have to expect this with prototypes, but don't fret my little precious, I don't hold it against you. You and your brethren will always have a special place in my heart." Fehler mused.

The parasite clicked its mandibles, causing the student to scream in panic even more.

"Who's a good widdle parasite, you are! Yes, you are!" Fehler continued to gush, pulling out a _Shrink_ card.

"Now then, time to shrink down, my little pet!" Fehler said, activating the magic card and watching as the parasite monster shrank down to the size of an ant.

The student screamed again.

"PLEASE, GET IT OFF ME!" he begged.

"No, no, no, I have to give my parasite a trial run alright? Just stay calm, actually wait, no, keep on screaming, your increased panic and stimuli will greatly increase my research data as opposed to the alternative." Fehler replied.

The parasite crawled across the student's face, going up to the forehead so as to avoid the student's tears of fear. It soon reached the student's ear, and crawled into his ear canal, phasing through the eardrum, and reaching the student's brain. It crawled up to the top of the cerebrum, and jabbed all six of its legs, as well as its jaw, into the grey matter.

The student let out a gasp, and his loud panicking shouts ended right then and there, and he fell silent.

Fehler let out a short cackle.

"Who are you loyal to?" he asked, barely able to contain his glee.

"I am a loyal soldier of Academia, glory on the Academia." The student said in a monotone voice.

"Excellent! My parasites work! Do you see that, Professor?" Fehler said, as a screen showing a bald, tan-skinned man with a metal plate on his forehead popped up.

"I can it see it Dr. Verderbnis. Your work will be useful in the future, for we will be able to handle dissidents with ease." Professor Leo Akaba replied.

"I can make one for Selena if you so desire, I've read the reports of her rebelliousness. Taming her would be quite useful for the Arc Area Project." Fehler said.

Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps in an emergency. But for right now, no. And the same goes for the other pieces. No parasites unless absolutely required. Besides, those are still in the prototype stages are they not?"

Fehler rubbed his balding head sheepishly.

"Of course, of course, I'll make the adjustments immediately, Glory on the Academia!" he said.

The screen turned off, and Fehler turned his attention to the student.

"Well, that was enjoyable, but again, my parasites need work. This'll be a bit messy, but I'm sure you won't mind dying for the sake of science?" he asked the student.

"No." the student replied emotionlessly.

"Perfect!" Fehler said, removing the _Shrink_ card from his duel disk.

The parasite jumped at the feet of its creator and master, returned to its original size and shaking off the blood that had coated it.

Fehler looked at the scene before him, examining the student's headless corpse, before shrugging his shoulders and dismissing his parasite.

"Science marches on!" he said to no one in particular as he prepared to clean his operating table.

* * *

The following weeks had been glorious for Fehler. He managed to create a difference in size between a physical Parasite monster, and the one summoned during a duel. Many students engaged each other in battle to test out the creature, and Fehler had a second lab created for the sole purpose of breeding _Parasite Fusioner_ , whereupon after being born, they would be sealed up into cards that would be distributed among students that needed disciplining.

Fehler created numerous other cards for those who held his precious parasites, mainly support for it. He also rebuilt his deck to better accommodate his creation. It truly was a marvelous time.

Those times became even better as rumors about him spread as a duelist who could control a person's heart and mind. Yes, that was accurate, he, Fehler Verderbnis, the Doktor of Academia, had used the possibilities of Real Solid Vision to bring forth what had previously deemed as fiction, to reality.

Fehler's accomplishment with his parasite saw him being upped to a member of the Professor's inner circle. There, he learned the truth about the four dimensions, about how there used to be a united world, full of a rich and varied history, only to be torn apart by a mistake of his own superior. A mistake that had created a demon. A demon who went by the name of _Supreme Dragon King Zarc._

Now the world was fragmented, and its only hope in being restored was the fusion of the four dimensions via reuniting the pieces of the Professor's daughter and true child; Ray.

One of those pieces was Selena, but the other three, one located in each of the other three dimensions, were unknown. A spy had been sent over to the Synchro Dimension to keep it complacent and perhaps locate the Synchro piece, but contact from that spy, one Jean Michel Roget, had been cut, and as such, an alternative method had to be planned out.

Fehler learned that Yuri, a prodigious student of Academia, was a fragment of Zarc, who was also present in the four dimensions like Ray. Leo kept Yuri close to him, hoping to use Zarc for good, until the time came to dispose of him.

Fehler also learned that he was now to assist the research team behind the Arc Area Project to finish the mechanisms for Arc-V, the device that would restore Ray and the original world.

To say that Fehler's glee increased would be an understatement, and he buried himself in his work even more, to the point where he ended up developing eye-bags due to lack of sleep. Some of his colleagues, including a boring man with glasses who monitored the energy output of the carded people that would be used to fuel Arc-V, called him a 'creepy old man'.

Fehler didn't mind however. If anything, he enjoyed having a creepy aura that intimidated people. It gave him such joy to see fear in people's eyes, whether or not that fear came from losing their free will to his parasites, or if it came from just being in Fehler's presence.

Many more weeks passed. Fehler heard that the Synchro and Xyz fragments of Ray, who went by the names of Rin and Ruri respectively, had been captured. Now only one piece remained, the one from Standard, the dimension that used all summoning methods.

Fehler was delighted at this news, but was disappointed that he couldn't use his parasites on the girls, given how defiant they tried to be given their circumstances.

Even so, with the eventual news that the Standard piece, a Hiiragi Yuzu, had been found, Fehler could barely contain his joy. After all, he was about to usher in a new age for humanity, engaging in research that had once never been thought to be possible!

Then, he learned that an idiotic soldier obsessed with honor, Barrett, had allowed Selena to visit Standard. Then, he'd lost against the Professor's son and retreated, leaving Selena behind, meaning that she was now out of Academia's grasp and needed to be retrieved.

Fehler decided to keep his mouth shut as Academia mobilized, deciding to wait and see if the operation to retrieve Selena and Yuzu would succeed.

To make a long story short, it didn't. Fehler broached the topic of using his parasites on Ruri and Rin to the Professor, reasoning that if Selena could escape, then Ruri and Rin might do so as well.

The Professor had looked at Fehler silently for a few moments.

Then he answered, "Again, we are not in a desperate situation. You do not have to use your Parasite Monsters yet Doktor. If we end up needing extra firepower, I will give you permission."

Fehler grinned in anticipation. He had a nagging feeling that they would need 'extra firepower', and thus, he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. After a few days, Selena had been recaptured and was put in an Academia holding cell. Since this still wasn't a 'desperate situation' just yet, Fehler held his tongue, but he was becoming giddy in anticipation. He could feel that the time to shine for his parasites was coming, and the thought of putting them in fragments of what amounted to a demon-slayer made his mouth water.

And sure enough, when reports had come in of the location of the base of the Academia dissenters, as well as the sudden defection of the Academian forces in the Xyz Dimension, Fehler once again approached the Professor.

"Come, Professor, we're running rather low on manpower. Our enemies are coming straight to Academia, and quite frankly, trusting Colonel Sanders to take care of the Lancers is an operation doomed to failure." He said.

"…Very well. I will allow you to proceed with your plan. But do not let those girls be harmed Doktor. If you fail, I will hold you accountable." Leo replied.

"I promise that this operation will be a success." Fehler replied, smiling with glee.

And thus it was that Ruri, Rin, and Selena were strapped down to Fehler's operating tables. Fehler leered at the girls, all three of them throwing their best death glares at him. Unfortunately, that just increased Fehler's anticipation even more.

Fehler turned around, looking at the decks of the three bracelet girls. He had removed several of their cards, and replaced them with ones that would summon his parasites. Three copies of _Parasite Fusioner_ , as well as Fehler's newest beast, _Parasite Queen._ In addition, he had taken a look at their ace monsters and created three new Fusions meant to symbolize their new allegiance to Academia.

 _Wind Witch – Crystal Bell, Lyrical Luscina – Independent Nightingale,_ and _**Moonlight Feral Dancer**_ _._

Fehler giggled as he held up three more _Parasite Fusioners._ He leered at the girls again.

"Now, do you know why you are here?" he asked them.

"Because you want to control us I bet, I've heard about you Doktor!" Selena answered with a snarl.

"Correct! You have been disobedient towards the Professor, trying to escape, breaking out, doing all sorts of activities that are so, counterproductive!" Fehler said, strolling to the girls.

"But now," he said, slowly tracing his fingers across Rin's stomach, much to her horror and revulsion, "that will change, for you three will become obedient duelists of Academia, and it's all thanks to this!"

Fehler rose his hand holding the _Parasite Fusioners_ in the air.

"My parasites, turn these brats into Academia assassins!" he declared.

Ruri felt something fall onto her forehead with a plop, and then screamed as she saw the parasite monster crawl on her face, looking for an orifice to invade.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Ruri screamed in fear.

"You bastard, get this gross-ass bug off me right off!" Selena growled, though she too was panicking.

"No, NO, NO!" Rin cried, trying to shake the Parasite off her head, but to no avail.

"Now, now, girls, it's important that you accept this as your role. Your role as my greatest puppets yet!" Fehler cackled.

Soon enough, the parasites crawled into the heads of each bracelet holder, and their screams were silenced.

Fehler giggled again in delight, then asked them a question.

"Who are you three loyal to?" he asked.

"We are loyal to Academia, GLORY ON THE ACADEMIA!" The three girls said in unison.

"EXCELLENT! MWAHAHAHA!" Fehler cackled, "Laugh with me!"

An unholy medley of the laughter of an old man and three teenage girls then echoed throughout the halls.

Brainwashing the girls soon proved to produce excellent results. Selena managed to capture Yuzu under the Lancers' noses, and now Captain Solo, whose cosplaying habits disturbed Fehler to such an extent that he didn't want to put his parasites in the man, would deal with them.

Shortly afterwards, that boy Yugo, Zarc's Synchro fragment rushed to Rin's tower, defeating Apollo in a vain attempt to rescue Rin.

Oh how joyous it had been to see Rin in action. With the addition of Parasite Fusioner, she utterly crushed Yugo to bits. A particular moment during the duel that Fehler enjoyed was when Yugo thought that by destroying Crystal Bell that Rin was freed. Yugo instead had to watch _Parasite Fusioner_ bring out another copy of the Fusion Monster that had caused an aura of darkness to envelop Rin as she dealt the final blow to Yugo.

Fehler made a note to himself that Rin had synchronized with the parasite very well, glowing with a dark red aura that Selena and Ruri did not have. Perhaps if he had time, he could analyze this, but then again, he'd noticed that Ruri's pupils had become rather snake-like while under a Parasite Monster's influence, so perhaps the effects varied? Regardless, if he had time, Fehler would look into this.

When it came time for Ruri, Fehler watched as Shun Kurosaki and Kaito, that annoying Xyz duelist, argued about Ruri's sanity. Of course, Kaito was right that Ruri was not in a right state of mind, after all, she'd tried to push Kaito off the tower, and Fehler was disappointed that Kaito hadn't gone 'splat'.

However, Fehler did get some interesting data out of Ruri's duel with Shun. While she hadn't been able to beat her older brother, she DID manage to snap out of the parasite's control for a moment, an action that no one had ever done before. To say that Fehler was intrigued was an understatement, and he immediately ran to his lab to make some adjustments to his future Parasites.

The first one to become a host for the upgraded Parasite was the now captured Yuzu. Fehler watched with glee as Selena and Rin strapped Yuzu to the operating table.

"Selena, please, stop, snap out of it!" Yuzu begged, only to receive no response.

Yuzu turned her head towards Rin, "You're Rin right? Please, let me go! Fight it!"

Rin gave Yuzu a cruel sneer and leered at Yuzu with an expression that made the Doktor proud. It's not every day that you get to see your unique kind of smile be mirrored on someone else, let alone a girl like Rin.

"Fight it? Why would I want to fight it? The Doktor has made me more powerful, and I showed it off by beating that idiot Yugo into the ground! Now, you get to taste that power too, and smash that clown Sakaki Yuya into paste!" she ranted, a mad look in her eyes.

"NO, I don't want to hurt Yuya! Please, please, let me go!" Yuzu cried out in vain.

Fehler leered at her.

"Heh, heh, I thought you'd be more defiant than that. No threats of wanting to beat me up? I'm disappointed. But no fear, once this parasite is inside of you, that violence will return to you! Rejoice!" Fehler said, stroking Yuzu's face gently.

Yuzu was revolted from Fehler's touch, and now started to thrash at her bindings like a wild animal.

"NO, NO, NO, I WON'T LET YOU!" she cried out.

"There it is!" Fehler laughed, "but too little, too late!"

From another _Parasite Fusioner_ came another Parasite Monster, landing right on Yuzu's ear and crawling into her head. Yuzu's struggling then ended as a blank look came to her eyes.

"What do you say now about Yuya?" he asked his brainwashed captive.

Slowly, an eerie smile spread over Yuzu's face.

"I want to destroy Yuya, yes, destroy him for the sake of Academia!" she murmured, giggling with a childish glee.

"YES, I've done it! You are all under my control! The time has come my servants! For the glory of Academia to be unleashed!" Fehler cackled.

"GLORY ON THE ACADEMIA!" Yuzu, Selena, and Rin said, saluting once Yuzu had been freed from her bindings.

* * *

Fehler watched as a muscle-headed student, who had once been a bit too wild until he was introduced to Fehler, sent Yuya into Fehler's Parasite production lab. He then watched Ruri, who thought she was free from Fehler's control, wander Academia's hallways. Oh how wrong she was.

Fehler subtly guided Ruri to the lab, watching as she met Yuya, and laughing as he put her under his control. He watched her duel Yuya, but was irritated upon seeing Shun interrupt the duel. Thankfully, Selena put an end to whatever interference he could cause with a well-used Stun gun, and now, Fehler could watch as Selena summoned it.

 _Parasite Queen._

"Good, it's a success! My genius has created the ultimate parasite monster! Rampage to your heart's content my beast!" Fehler laughed, slamming his hands on his table before letting loose a great cackling as Rin and Yuzu joined him in his lab.

For the next few turns, Ruri and Selena dominated the duel, even if Yuto, the Xyz fragment, had taken over briefly.

Later, when Yuya tried to get one of those so-called Action Cards, Fehler noticed that a parasite had gotten into Yuya's ear.

"Oooh! My parasite is about to get into Yuya's head! Good, good! With this, Sakaki Yuya will become my servant!" Fehler gloated, "swear your allegiance to me!"

Yuya had fallen onto the ground, only to get up a few seconds later, his eyes glowing red.

"Who'd become your comrade?!" he had roared.

Fehler was shocked.

"What? Why? Why weren't you brainwashed? Why?" he muttered.

Later in the duel, Selena and Ruri had managed to accumulate twelve _Parasite Fusioners_ via the trap cards _Parasite Magic_ and _Parasite Generator,_ which pushed Yuya, now down to 100 Life Points, into a corner.

Fehler chose this opportunity to gloat, and opened a holographic screen that allowed him to speak and see Yuya.

"You see now how terrifying my Parasite Cards are." He said.

Yuya looked at the screen in shock, taking into account Fehler's appearance.

"Are you the Doktor?" Yuya asked.

"Correct little Yuya, I am indeed the Doktor." Fehler said, leering towards Yuya.

"Where's Yuzu!?" Yuya demanded.

Fehler laughed, "Unfortunately, you won't be able to meet her, after all, you're going to die and rot away in that room. Even if you did get here…"

Fehler paused, stroking Yuzu's emotionless face with his middle finger.

"She's already become the captive of my insects." He said, laughing and turning off the screen.

Fehler then started laughing, sure of his victory. Then, something happened.

On the duel field, the _Parasite Fusioners_ were shaking and backing away from Yuya, as if they were afraid of him.

That fear was then justified. A dark and ominous aura surrounded Yuya, and on his turn, he summoned an incredibly powerful monster: _Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon_ , a creature that, by detaching two overlay units, destroyed all of Selena and Ruri's cards, and could attack twice per round. Needless to say, both girls were defeated instantly.

Fehler was intrigued by what he saw.

"Hmm, now that's something you don't see every day," he muttered, "perhaps that's the reason that you weren't brainwashed. Selena, Ruri, return at once!"

A few minutes later, Selena and Ruri, having gotten back on their feet, ran to Fehler's lab, and not too long after, Yuya Sakaki ran into the room, the door closing behind him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sakaki Yuya, welcome to my laboratory, I am Academia's genius scientist, the Doktor." Fehler greeted.

Yuya ignored him, instead trying to run over to Yuzu.

"YUZU!" He cried out, only for several bars to spout out from the ground and trap him in an effective cage, much to Fehler's amusement.

"Damn it! Yuzu, are you alright?" Yuya called out.

Fehler laughed, knowing how pointless it was to try to break free.

"How about that eh? You're now in my special insect cage." He said.

Yuya ignored Fehler, trying to call out to Yuzu.

"Yuzu, it's me, Yuya! Do you understand me?" he cried out desperately.

Fehler just grinned, "I said that she's become my insect's captive."

He then turned to a holographic screen showing the Professor.

"As you can see, I have secured Yuya." He said.

The Professor nodded, and the screen was shut off, so Fehler turned to Yuya.

"Just sit there for a while." He said, walking away with the fragments of Ray, ignoring Yuya's pleas.

Fehler led the girls over to four tubes located in the lab that oversaw the Arc-V machine.

"Just step in there." He said.

The girls obeyed and entered the glass prisons.

"Everything is in place now." A technician said.

"Good, good, then I'll head back up to the Professor's room." Fehler had said.

Fehler's thoughts became more and more disorganized and less and less detailed at this point. All he remembered then was confronting the Professor's enemies, including an escape Yuya. He told the Professor that everything had been prepared, and Fehler had asked to take on Yuya himself, experimenting with his Queen.

The Professor had said no, asking if Fehler believed that he had a chance against Yuya. Of course Fehler had a chance! He was Academia's greatest scientist, he had developed _Parasite Fusioner_ to explore the possibilities of Real Solid Vision, he'd shown off a method to control the human body. If the Professor was a scientist, then he should've understood.

But as Fehler began going on about he wanted to explore all possibilities, Leo spoke up.

"Is that right? I too once gave my life in pursuit of a goal, that of Real Solid Vision. What I ended up doing was giving birth to the devil. Your way of thinking is too dangerous."

Fehler watched as Leo strapped a duel disk to his arm. The people confronting Leo yelled at him to stop, but Fehler paid them no attention. In just a matter of seconds, he'd gone from being on the verge of a great achievement to being on the end of the Professor's wrath. Fehler tried to run, but he couldn't escape the ray of light that turned so many others into cards.

* * *

Now he was here, in a dark, empty void, unable to anything but float around in limbo. All he could do was think about his life, trying not to panic about his situation. It wasn't bearing any fruit.

Fehler Verderbnis could do nothing at this point. Nothing short of a miracle could save him from his imprisonment. After all, Leo probably wouldn't allow anyone to un-card Fehler, since his way of thinking was _too dangerous._

At this, Fehler could only grumble, "Too dangerous? Bah."

It was at that moment that Fehler noticed a red light breaking through the black void. And then that moment, Fehler found that he was standing up, and then after that, the darkness parted as the light grew more intense. Fehler shut his eyes to shield them from the light.

"Wh-what's going on?" he said to no one in particular.

When Fehler opened his eyes, he was no longer in a black void. Instead, he was now standing on a large, floating plateau of earth. The entire space was chaotic in nature, tinged green with the occasional lightning bolt. Fehler took in his new surroundings, noticing many more floating plateaus of varying sizes floating in what seemed to be a chaotic green vortex of energy.

"Wh-what is this place?" he asked himself.

"The space between dimensions obviously!" an obnoxious voice rang out.

Fehler turned around to see a man with a long nose, green eyes, and ash-blonde hair arranged into wing-like spikes. He wore a purple coat with gold trimmings that was somewhat frayed and ragged.

Fehler knew who it was instantly.

"Jean-Michel Roget." He spat.

"Doktor Fehler Verderbnis" Roget spat in turn.

The two men glared at each other.

"So, the traitor of Academia returns. I assume you were carded after you lost in the Synchro Dimension?" Fehler asked, given how he'd seen footage of Synchro Dimension residents assisting the Lancers.

"Carded? Oh no, I tried to drag everyone into the space between dimensions, but unfortunately, it seems that fate decided to spit on me, and just send me here instead!" Roget shot back.

"Wait? The space between dimensions? But, I could've sworn I was carded!" Fehler gasped, wondering how he'd ended up in the intermediate space of the universe.

"You were carded? HA! How rich! Who defeated you?" Roget asked.

Fehler glared at Roget, "I wasn't defeated, but the Professor thought that my way of thinking was, and I quote, 'Too Dangerous', and he carded me immediately! And after everything I've done for Academia!"

"See? That's why I rebelled, I was always tired of taking the Professor's orders, and I never trusted that man! What happened to you merely verifies all of that! I'm almost happy that I lost in the Synchro Dimension, to at least have that fulfilled!" Roget cackled madly.

" **Happy to hear that from you Roget, makes me want to destroy you slightly less."** A voice growled.

But it wasn't Fehler who growled, and Roget froze in terror at this new voice. The voice was dripping with an unnatural malice, and suddenly, the area felt cold and hot at the same time, as if that was somehow possible. Which normally, it wouldn't be.

"Who's there?" Roget cried out in a panic.

It was then that a small blue fire manifested in front of Roget and Fehler. The flame then grew, and took on a humanoid shape before dissipating to reveal a new arrival to the space between dimensions.

The man that appeared was dark-skinned, and had long, messy, dark indigo hair that was arranged in several spikes that looked like flickering flames. His eyes were blood-red, with snake-like slits for pupils. His face was covered in blue flame markings, and looking at his hands showed that these marking extended to all over his muscular body. He was wearing a large blue overcoat, as well as a skin-tight red muscle shirt underneath. He wore a pair of gray trousers, as well as a pair of black shoes with blue trimmings.

"Greetings Roget, Fehler." The man said, making a mocking bow.

"Wh-who are you?" Fehler asked, anxiety growing as he looked at the man who somehow knew his name.

The man took a long, hard look at Roget and Fehler. Both men felt extremely nervous, having no idea who this guy was. Not only that, but there was something off about him, something sinister, something evil.

"My name is Akato," The man said at last, "I am an agent of chaos, and have come on the behalf of several associates of mine, to see if having you two assist us with a goal that we have in mind once the world is restored to its former state will be worthwhile."

"An agent of chaos?" Roget asked nervously.

Akato snapped his fingers, and a fissure of fire separated both Roget and Fehler. Both men screamed as the flame rushed past them. Akato then began walking to Roget's right, with the fire fissure following him until he stood a distance away from Roget, and allowed the flame to circle around them, creating a ring of flames that held the two within.

"What is this?!" Roget cried in alarm.

"A ring of fire idiot," Akato hissed, "it will be the boundary for our little trial by fire, so to speak. Put on your duel disk and fight me. The wager will be the Thorn Prisoners that that masochistic cyborg Sergey used, as well as the _Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion_ card."

"Trial by fire? What? And how do you intend to get those cards? I don't have them on me!" Roget cried out in a panic.

Akato narrowed his eyes, and raised his arm as if he was trying to reach for Roget. A blue flaming hand then extended and shot out from Akato's hand and then moved so as to reach Roget's hand. Roget screamed in pain and terror as the flaming arm grasped his right hand, and then retreated, holding a deck of cards that it threw up into the air.

Instead of scattering, the cards stayed arranged into a deck, and were surrounded by a cloud of smoke, and remained suspended in the air.

"Now that that's over with, let's get started!" Akato said, demeanor becoming a tad more energetic as he clapped his hands and started rubbing them in anticipation.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it right there!" Fehler demanded.

"What?" Akato asked.

"What exactly is going on here? Who are these associates? Who are you? What are you? Just, WHAT IS HAPPENING IS ALL I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!" Fehler cried out.

Akato blinked for a few moments, as did Roget.

Then Akato started to chuckle, and then began to laugh like a maniac, in a manner that made both Roget and Fehler rather nervous, which was saying a LOT given how several people had been disturbed whenever _they_ had laughed like that.

"To answer your questions Dok, I freed you from your card prison and brought you to the one space where the entities of the other-worlds can still hold some power over your plane of existence. Those associates of mine are fellow demons of what people call Hell, while I myself am also a demon from that place, though I used to be human. Long story on that, please don't ask for now. Which I believe answers your questions." Akato replied, as he calmed himself down.

Both Roget and Fehler blinked.

"THAT JUST OPENS UP MORE QUESTIONS!" They cried out in unison, but Akato ignored them.

"Either way, get out your duel disk Roget, else what little prestige you have going for you will burn away. Along with you yourself of course." Akato commanded.

"Wait, what?" Roget asked.

"Basically put, you and I are currently in what is known as a Shadow Game. The loser suffers a Penalty Game, which in your case Roget, is death by being burned alive, and in my case, is genuine altruism via opening a portal for you to get out of inter-dimensional space." Akato answered.

"Shadow, game…" Roget muttered.

He then shook his head vigorously.

"I don't – "he began again, but Akato interrupted him.

" **Just duel me you boring-ass excuse of a Security head and spy!** I watched your performance during the Lancers' time in the Synchro Dimension, and to say that you nearly bored me to death is an understatement! The only person who gave me any entertainment was Sergey, and he got smashed to pieces! You have nothing I truly want besides Sergey's old deck, so at least give me a satisfying duel that will make me CONSIDER sparing your pathetic life!" Akato roared, his voice deepening to a demonic tone.

Roget and Fehler froze in terror for a few moments, while Roget slowly put his duel disk on, and opened up its purple energy blade.

"Good…" Akato purred, as his own duel disk manifested in a burst of fire.

Akato's duel disk was rectangular in shape, and had a blue body with orange lines that looked like volcanic veins, as well as having red spikes that curved downward like teeth on the edges. A red eye then opened up, its interiors transforming into the touchscreen. After that, a purple bat wing-shaped duel field materialized, except its edges flickered like flames.

 **DUEL!**

 **Roget LP: 4000**

 **Akato LP: 4000**

"I-I will take the first move!" Roget declared, trying hard to regain his composure and presence.

"I activate the magic card _Polymerization_ , fusing the two _Ancient Gear Soldiers_ in my hand for this Fusion Summon!" he declared.

The orange-and-blue fusion portal materialized, as two large gray-colored clockwork soldiers with guns for right hands manifested. Both then disappeared into the portal as Roget began his summon chant.

"Mechanical soldiers inheriting ancient souls. Now, form an allegiance and join, and be reborn together as a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Mechanical demon god! _Ancient Gear Devil_!"

At this moment, a giant mechanical creature appeared on the field, having rectangular metal wings and turret-like claws for hands. It glowed with a blue aura, showing that it was in Defense Position.

Ancient Gear Devil/Level 8/EARTH/Machine/Fusion/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800

"Next, I activate the Equip Magic _Ancient Gear Magic Shield_ and equip it to my Devil, with this- "Roget said, but Akato cut him off.

"Yes, yes, I know. It makes your Gear Devil immune to battle destruction and since it now has an equip card on it, it's now unaffected by my card effects. In addition, it gets 1200 DEF added to it. And it can inflict 1000 damage to me for each face-up Magic card you control once per turn. I already saw you use this on Sora, Tsukikage and Reiji." He said.

Roget grunted in fear, but swallowed the bile building up in his mouth. He wondered just how this strange pyro kinetic knew about him and Academia. Fehler was wondering the same thing, given that Akato's explanation of being a demon from hell didn't exactly click just yet.

Ancient Gear Devil/DEF: 3000

"In that case, take this!" he declared.

Devil fired six blasts from its turret claws, only for Akato to slam a card onto his duel disk in response.

"How about instead, I summon this? You see, since damage is about to be inflicted onto a player, I can Special Summon _**Anarchy Agent – Arsonist**_ from my hand and negate that damage!" he said.

A thin man wearing safety googles then appeared on the field. He was wearing thick clothing like a firefighter, except his clothes were in tatters and his hair was literally made of fire. He also had a lighter on him.

 **Anarchy Agent – Arsonist/Level 3/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900**

As Devil's blasts neared Akato, Arsonist held up his lighter, which caused the blasts to shrink down, join together, and fire into Arsonist's lighter instead of Akato.

Roget gaped as Arsonist started laughing crazily at what he had done.

"You got anything else in your 'invincible combo'?" Akato asked, fingering air quotes as he described Roget's main strategy.

Roget tried to regain his composure.

"Yes, yes I do in fact, THIS! I set one card face-down and end my turn!" he declared.

Akato stared at Roget, and then he started cackling again.

"Th-that was it?!" he guffawed, "one face-down does not a creative addition to a strategy make Roget! No wonder Yuzu never dueled you, deep down, she knew your combo was so boring she didn't think you were worth her time in a duel! Truly Roget, you have proven to be the epitome of boring duelists! Security and the Obelisk Force are more creative than you!"

Roget's fear then turned to rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!? This combo is indeed invincible, and the card I have set will ensure my victory!" he yelled.

"Somehow I doubt that." Akato said, smiling, "MY TURN! DRAW!"

As Akato drew his card with a powerful flourish, the flames surrounding the duel field swayed, and Roget defensively put up his dueling arm in front of his face. Right now, he could feel some sort of power emanating from Akato, and it was a kind of power that made Roget uneasy.

Even if he wasn't dueling right now, Fehler could feel this power too, and just like Roget, he felt extremely uneasy.

As for Roget;

"HAH, behold what I meant Akato! I activate the Continuous trap card, _**Impregnable Gear**_! This card targets 1 'Ancient Gear' card I control, except for _Impregnable Gear,_ and makes that card immune to destruction effects! In addition, so long as I control an 'Ancient Gear' monster, you cannot inflict any effect damage to me! I am now invincible in every way!"

Akato looked at Roget with a deadpan look. Then he sighed, as if he pitied Roget.

"Again, boring. Limited. This is your strategy Roget? It's completely repetitive and dull. I'd expect a Synchro Dimension spy to use Synchro Summoning, but instead, you just fall back on Ancient Gears instead of something a tad more creative. And this translates to real-life as well. For brainwashing tactics, you just shove a bunch of mind-control chips on people, or turn them into cyborgs. I'd love to say that that's intriguing, but somehow, you being you makes them boring. I know A.I.s that have more creativity than you!" Akato ranted.

Roget balked, but remained defiant, "If you think I will lose to you, you are wrong!"

"Do you have your VR tech with you right now Roget? No, no you don't, meaning that when you lose here, you die for sure, and I'll make sure that that death has a nice twinge of irony to it!" Akato roared.

"I now summon _**Anarchy Agent – Road Monk**_!" he declared, slamming down another monster card.

A pillar of flames broke out from the ground, and a small, hooded man wearing burlap monk robes riding a black motorcycle sped onto the dueling field. On the man's back was a black scythe, and he let out a continuous stream of low, demonic laughter as he stopped in front of his boss.

 **Anarchy Agent - Road Monk/Level 3/FIRE/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200**

"Road Monk's effect is that the instant he's Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 "Anarchy Agent" card from my deck to my hand. I chose to add _**Anarchy Agent Unleashing**_ to my hand!" Akato declared.

A card popped out of Akato's deck, and he added it to his hand before inserting the card into his duel disk.

"NOW! Activate, Ritual Magic, _Anarchy Agent Unleashing_!"Akato cried out.

Roget and Fehler looked up, gasping as they saw a flaming blue mark manifest above them. The mark was made of two A's that mirrored each other, with their ends being arranged to form a pair of X's on the sides of the symbol. Between the bridges of the A's, a reptilian eye manifested, blinking at Akato's opponent. The entire mark was enclosed in a circle, and overall, looked extremely disturbing.

" _Anarchy Agent Unleashing_ requires me to first pay 500 of my Life Points, but that's a small price to pay." Akato said as a flaming lavender aura briefly surrounded him.

 **Akato LP: 3500**

"But now, this card allows me to tribute 'Anarchy Agent' monsters from my field or hand, in order to Ritual Summon from my hand or deck, an 'Anarchy Agent' monster whose level is equal to that of the monsters I end up tributing. What I want right now is a level six monster, and Road Monk and Arsonist fit the bill on that! I tribute them now!" Akato explained.

The double "A" symbol's eye looked down at the two monsters, roared, and then dived down towards them, a pair of magma-like teeth manifesting in its maw as the two monsters were consumed.

Roget and Fehler planted their feet, trying to endure the shockwaves that were being unleashed at the moment as Akato began to chant.

"Ashes of the dead, by the flames of chaos, reignite and prepare the rites of destruction! Gishiki Shokan! Rise! Level 6, _**Anarchy Agent - Ash Lich**_!"

Akato snapped his fingers, and out of the ground came a blackened skeleton wearing nothing but white rags. Two pinpricks of blue light glowed in his skull, and he began to swing a scythe that appeared rather battered and dulled, with the only noticeable feature of it being that the area where the blade protruded had a grinning skull with fire coming out of its eyesockets.

 **Anarchy Agent - Ash Lich/FIRE/Level 6/Zombie/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700**

"Th-that's it?" Roget asked nervously, still shaken up from how violent the monster's summoning was.

"Oh no, no," Akato said, "you see, _Anarchy Agent Unleashing_ has another effect. I can now Fusion Summon an 'Anarchy Agent' monster from my Extra Deck that can use the monsters I just tributed as materials!"

"W-what? But, wait…" Roget muttered, then it clicked.

When Akato meant that he would kill Roget with a twinge of irony, he meant that by reminding Roget of the card that he'd created meant to show off the new era of dueling that Roget had claimed to create. But unlike _Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion, Anarchy Agent Unleashing_ summoned out Ritual Monsters instead of Synchro Monsters.

"Crap!" Roget spat as Akato smirked.

In front of Akato, the symbol of the Anarchy Agents was still present on the field, except it had changed in color, now being purple instead of blue, and it was now on the ground instead of the air. The spectral forms of Road Monk and Arsonist both appeared, before being sucked into the Fusion portal that the double "A" mark created.

Akato crossed his arms into an "X", and began to chant once again.

"Occult agent of flames, become one with the agent of anarchy in the whirlpool of chaos and break the mold of the status quo with fire! Yuugo Shokan! Manifest! Level 7, _**Anarchy Agent – Cult Burner**_!"

A new monster now appeared in front of Roget, being six-feet tall and wearing various blackened robes that ended up covering the monster's face, which only puffed out small bursts of fire. The monster held a long rod of metal, except both ends had blue flames at the end.

 **Anarchy Agent – Cult Burner/Level 7/FIRE/Spellcaster/Fusion/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000**

At this moment, _Anarchy Agent – Arsonist's_ effect activates. The instant it leaves the field after absorbing an instance of damage, the player that would've taken that damage will receive it at last, except the damage will be doubled!

At this, Roget began laughing, though Fehler had a sneaky suspicion that Akato had a plan.

"Are you okay? You do realize that you'll just lower your own life points by 2000?" Roget asked mockingly.

Akato just smirked.

"I'm perfectly fine Roget. It's you who should be worried. You see, once per turn, if I were to take an instance of damage, Ash Lich will negate that damage and add it to his ATK until the End Phase of this turn." He said.

Roget then gasped as Arsonist's lighter appeared over Akato's field, and let out an enormous burst of fire that twisted about like a serpent before it headed down towards Akato. However, the skull on Ash Lich's scythe opened its mouth, and Ash Lich began to chant in a strange tongue. The twisting fire, instead of hitting Akato, instead flew into the mouth of Ash Lich's scythe.

Ash Lich's scythe then started to glow blue, and its blade turned into one made of concentrated blue fire, much like a blowtorch. Ash Lich himself began to glow with a red aura as his ATK rose.

 **Anarchy Agent - Ash Lich/ATK: 4300**

"Ash Lich's ATK is greater than Gear Devil's." Fehler mused silently, nervous about Akato's next move.

Roget however, was still somewhat confident.

"Before we continue, Road Monk's effect allows me to draw 1 card." Akato noted, calmly drawing a card.

"Raise your monster's ATK or draw cards as much as you want Akato! Gear Devil is immune to battle destruction!" Rogert said.

"He won't be for long," Akato growled, his flame markings briefly glowing, "I activate Cult Burner's effect! During the turn he's Fusion Summoned, I destroy 1 face-up card you control, and then destroy all of the non-Anarchy Agent cards that were targeted or affected by it!"

"WHAT!?" Roget blurted out in horror.

"I think you know what card I'm picking then Roget! Destroy his _Impregnable Gear,_ and then after that, _Ancient Gear Magic Shield!_ " Akato commanded his monster.

Cult Burner began to laugh slowly, and aimed his staff as if it were a gun at Roget's trap card. A blast of blue fire shot at Roget's trap card and destroyed it, only for the flames to morph into a demonic face that proceeded to devour and melt Roget's Equip Spell.

"NO!" Roget cried out.

Ancient Gear Devil/DEF: 1800.

"It's the end Roget! Live a boring life, die a boring death!" Akato yelled.

"NO, PLEASE! SPARE ME!" Roget screamed, looking desperately for an escape.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" Akato cackled, " _Anarchy Agent – Cult Burner_ inflicts piercing damage when it attacks! Melt that sorry excuse for a devil! Occult Flame Blast!"

Cult Burner's laughter became deeper and more demonic, flipping his staff around and firing another blast of blue fire at Gear Devil. Gear Devil tried to resist, but the inferno of flames was too much, and the mechanical creature dissolved into a mess of particles.

Roget tried to plant his feet, but despite the damage being relatively low, he ended up being blown down onto his back once the flames impacted him. Much to Roget's horror, it literally felt like someone had blasted actual fire at him, and it _hurt._ Roget screamed in pain as his clothes were singled and he fell onto the ground.

 **Roget LP: 3400**

"I'm not wasting any more time with you Roget. BURN! BURN INTO OBLIVION! _Anarchy Agent – Ash Lich,_ send Roget to Hell!" Akato said, sending his zombie to attack Roget.

Before Roget even had a chance to recover, he started coughing as a smoky fog began to enter his lungs. Opening his eyes, Roget screamed in horror as he was staring directly at Ash Lich's face. He had pinned Roget down, and rose his scythe into the air.

"SPARE ME! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" Roget begged.

Ash Lich ignored Roger, and swung his scythe across Roger's throat.

 **Roget LP: 0 - LOSE**

Fehler almost vomited at the scene, watching as Ash Lich's flames cremated Roger's decapitated corpse. He then looked up, and saw Akato staring at him attentively.

"And then there was one." Akato quipped as the ring of fire parted and changed to accommodate Fehler, who jumped at realizing that he was now in the duel field.

Fehler had lost track of his perception of time while a card, but the answer was that he had only been a card for 14 minutes. At the end of those 14 minutes, shadows arose and snuck his card away from the battle that would occur between Leo Akaba, Reiji Akaba, and Yuya Sakaki.

But before he'd been turned into a card, Fehler was sure that he would have victory against the boy whom Leo had claimed to be the Devil, despite the numerous powerful cards that Yuya had created throughout his journey.

Right now, against this man who, while exceptionally powerful in his own right, didn't have the power to destroy the world with a snap of his fingers like Zarc potentially could, Fehler could only feel fear.

He wasn't sure that his parasites would pull through.

And perhaps that scared him more than being carded and living through the insanity of that void.

* * *

 **Author-made Cards:**

 **Monsters:**

 _ **Moonlight Feral Dancer/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Level 8/Fusion/ATK: 2600/DEF:2300**_

"Moonlight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Moonlight Monster"

 _Effects unknown_

 _ **Anarchy Agent - Road Monk/FIRE/Spellcaster/Level 3/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200**_

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, add 1 "Anarchy Agent" card from your deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the graveyard while you control an "Anarchy Agent" monster or sent there via the Ritual or Fusion Summon of an "Anarchy Agent" monster, draw 1 card. You can only use the effect of "Anarchy Agent - Road Monk" once per turn.

 _ **Anarchy Agent - Arsonist/FIRE/Level 3/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900**_

If either player would take damage, you can reduce that damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand, but if this card leaves the field, then the negated damage is doubled and then inflicted to the player that would've taken it. If this card is sent to the graveyard via a card effect, or is banished via a card effect, during your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card from your graveyard or banished zone, then you can either increase or decrease this card's level by 1.

 ** _Anarchy Agent - Ash Lich/FIRE/Level 6/Zombie/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700_**

This card must first be Ritual Summoned via an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect. Once per turn, if you were to take damage, negate that damage and increase this card's ATK by the amount of damage you would've taken until the End Phase of this turn. If this card is in your graveyard or banished zone when you Ritual or Fusion Summon an "Anarchy Agent" monster, or if it is used in the Ritual or Fusion Summon of an "Anarchy Agent" monster, you can Special Summon this monster, then destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

 _ **Anarchy Agent - Cult Burner/FIRE/Level 7/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000**_

1 Spellcaster-Type "Anarchy Agent" monster + 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster

During the turn this monster is Fusion Summoned, you can destroy 1 face-up card your opponent controls. After that, if that card had been affecting or targeting any other cards on the field, destroy them, unless the affected or targeted cards were "Anarchy Agent" cards, in which case, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Anarchy Agent" card that had been affected or targeted by the destroyed card. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this monster would be used in the Ritual Summon of an "Anarchy Agent" monster, increase or decrease its level by 1.

 **Spells:**

 ** _Anarchy Agent Unleashing/Ritual Spell Card_**

You must pay 500 Life Points to activate this card. This card can used to Ritual Summon from your hand or deck, any 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster. You must tribute "Anarchy Agent" monsters whose total levels equal that of the level of the "Anarchy Agent" monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. After that, Fusion Summon 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster from your Extra Deck that can use the tributed "Anarchy Agent" monsters as Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Anarchy Agent Unleashing" once per turn.

 **Traps:**

 _ **Impregnable Gear/Continuous Trap Card**_

This card is always treated as an "Ancient Gear" card. Activate by targeting 1 "Ancient Gear" card you control, except for "Impregnable Gear". The targeted card cannot be destroyed by card effects. As long as you control a face-up "Ancient Gear" monster, you take no effect damage.

* * *

 **Welp, that happened. The Doktor has a name, he went over his life, whereupon a GX character cameoed and met a terrible end, met Roget/Roger, and is most likely about to scarred for life facing Akato after seeing what happened to Roget. Well what do you expect when your strategy is so boring? An exciting match?**

 **Next chapter, the Doktor versus Akato, WHO WILL WIN? Will the Doktor survive an encounter with Akato? Or will he just end up dying horribly? Place your bets now people!**

 **Until next time, go read _Garage Kids_** **and please ignore _Hillocalypse_ and _Cerebus Syndrome._ Both will be undergoing massive rewrites in the future if I ever get around to them.**

 **Please leave a review, leave your thoughts, give out whatever criticism you desire to dish out!**

 **Ta-Ta!**

 **-Epsilon Tarantula**


	2. The Flaming Demons

**Welp, after a long while caused by school-work and other matters, the time has come to conclude this two-shot! It's Akato Vs. The Doktor (AKA Fehler Verderbnis, which is the name I have given him) Who will win? How many people will be rooting for Akato? How many people will be able to spot all of the reference cards? (PS, there are three of them)**

 **Please note that there are some changes here concerning the monster stats. All underlines have been removed. As for summon chants, those have also been modified format-wise.**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. That goes to the respective copyright owners.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 **FYI, the last part gets a tad graphic, not too explicit and detailed of course, but you know, warnings.**

* * *

Fehler was shivering nervously, as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cubes into his pants. It was hard to blame him all things considered. A man who claimed to be a demon named Akato had burned the former Academia spy and head of Synchro Dimension security, Jean-Michel Roget to death in an easily-won duel, and now was extending his so-called "Shadow Game" onto Fehler.

Part of the other reason Fehler was so nervous was the expression on Akato's face, which was serene and calm, as if he had happened to bump into Academia's head scientist and greet him like any other person. This was strange because not one person in Academia had ever looked at the Doktor with an expression of calm serenity, most either jumped away in fear or dealt with Fehler in a stoic, professional manner. It was also strange because someone like Akato did NOT look like the kind of person who would approach you calmly unless he was planning to burn you alive.

Which was what Fehler was certain Akato had in mind for him.

Ash Lich and Cult Burner both turned into wisps of blue fire, and shot back into Akato's duel disk. Akato then took his deck out of his duel disk, and got to calmly shuffling it, whistling a jaunty tune as he walked closer to Fehler. The flames of the duel ring followed their creator, rearranging themselves around the two men to once again become a symmetrical circle.

Meanwhile, the cards that Akato had wagered in his duel with Roget manifested into a deck pouch located in the interior of his overcoat.

"Well Dok, take out your deck, it's time to duel. And no help from any young teenage girls I'm afraid." Akato said calmly, putting his deck back into his duel disk.

Fehler noticed that when Akato did so, Akato's cards briefly became covered in blue flames, before said flames vanished and his cards emerged unharmed.

The Doktor looked down at the ground, specifically the spot that Roget had been laid down on as he'd been burned to death.

Akato also looked down on where the Academia traitor had been incinerated.

"Nervous about your fate Dok? Or would you rather I call you by your true name? Either way, don't worry about it, I've got a MUCH better feeling about you than I did Roget." He said.

Fehler's eyes widened, "What kind of feeling?" he asked nervously.

"A feeling about a much more entertaining duel for starters. And we'll keep it at that for now. Unless you feel that your dull-ass parasites won't get the job done." Akato replied.

At that moment, Fehler's fears evaporated, as he focused on what Akato had just called his parasites: dull, excluding the crass swear word tacked onto it. Fear gave way to anger in an instant.

"NO ONE CALLS MY PARASITES DULL! BRING IT ON DEMON!" the Doktor roared as he pulled out a red Academia-style duel disk with black trimmings. A purple blade emerged from it.

"That's the way Dok! See? Already you're doing better than Roget!" Akato cried out, a bloodthirsty smile overtaking his features.

 **DUEL!**

 **Doktor LP: 4000**

 **Akato LP: 4000**

"First move is mine! I summon _Parasite Caterpillar_!" Fehler said, slamming down a card onto his duel disk.

Parasite Caterpillar/Level 3/WIND/Insect/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800

"You really think I'm going to be stupid and weak enough to attack that thing and allow you to give me a 2700 beatstick?" Akato asked, smirking, referring to the _Poison Butterfly_ card that _Parasite Caterpillar_ could summon.

"And are you so stupid so as to assume that I would even think of using such an outdated strategy?" Fehler snarled, "Activate Magic card, _Parasite Discharge_! This automatically summons _Parasite Fusioner_ from my deck!"

A large red insect whose six legs were adorned with pink orbs, with large green fuzzy mandibles and a twin-tentacle tail dropped onto the field.

Parasite Fusioner/Level 1/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

" _Parasite Fusioner's_ effect activates! When I special summon it, I can fuse it with another monster on the field without having to use _Polymerization_! In addition, _Parasite Fusioner_ can substitute for any specifically-named Fusion Material! I fuse it with my Caterpillar!" Fehler declared.

The fusion portal emerged, with Caterpillar turning into green light that swirled together with the red light of Fusioner. Fehler clasped his hand together, and then began his summon chant.

" _Grub of infectious toxins, become one with the infector of the inner voice and grow the wings of the plague! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 5,_ _ **Parasite Dust Moth**_ _!"_

A creature emerged from the Fusion portal, looking very much like _Poison Butterfly,_ except it's coloration was different, having red in place of purple, and a green body instead of a brown one. However, it was the pattern change that was most striking. _Poison Butterfly's_ wings had had four blue circle spots on each side, except here, the spots had turned orange, and looking very much like eyes instead of simple spots. Besides that, the creature's body structure was thicker and bulkier, very much like a moth as it flapped around the Doktor's field.

 **Parasite Dust Moth/Level 5/WIND/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

"You know; I never saw a decent Insect Fusion deck before! This might be fun!" Akato said, looking excited.

"Oh, it will be fun, fun for me! _Parasite Fusioner's_ other effect! It equips itself onto the monster I fusion summoned!" Fehler snarled in reply.

The red parasite emerged from a graveyard portal, and clasped itself onto Dust Moth's head like a safety helmet. Akato took the opportunity to make another comment.

"So instead of grasping onto a monster's boobs, it acts as actual armament for its fellow insects…I have to say, seeing it being used like this makes the monster less perverted and a bit more badass." The demon said.

"How's this for your crass definitions? _Parasite Dust Moth's_ effect! Once per turn, I can inflict 500 damage to you for each _Parasite Fusioner_ on the field! I have one, so take 500 damage!" Fehler roared.

Dust Moth flew high into the air, flapping its wings harder and harder, until it blasted a tornado of toxic winds at Akato.

"And we've returned to predictable tactics. I suppose if you're going to use a burn tactic, I'll use the same response as I did against Roget. _**Anarchy Agent – Arsonist's**_ effect activates! If either player would take damage, I special summon this monster from my hand to negate the damage, but if he should leave the field, the negated damage will be doubled and inflicted onto the player that was supposed to have taken it." Akato said, casually placing the card onto his duel disk.

The masked not-firefighter jumped onto the field once again, and held his lighter towards the tornado of poisonous gas. The tornado shrank as it was sucked into the lighter.

 **Anarchy Agent – Arsonist/Level 3/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900**

"Tch. I set one card face-down and end my turn." Fehler muttered as his anger-induced adrenaline rush started to wear off. Akato's calm attitude here as opposed to the duel with Roget was starting to unnerve the Doktor greatly.

Akato himself seemed disappointed towards the move.

"Really Dok? This is just like Roget's field. A monster that has immunity in some manner, followed by a set card. Please don't tell me you're going to fall back on his strategies." He said.

Fehler looked offended. "Don't compare me to Roget, I can assure you that I won't make the same mistakes he made facing you! For starters, I still have a hand to work with."

"But you will be able to use it?" Akato asked mockingly.

"We'll see." Fehler said grimly.

"Very well, my turn!" Akato declared, drawing his card.

Akato looked at the card he had drawn, and his eyes flickered with blue light in anticipation of using what he had drawn.

"Now, this is interesting. I've drawn the perfect card to gauge your skills Dok. Go! I activate the Continuous Magic, _**Anarchy Agent Countdown**_!" Akato said, sliding the card into his duel disk.

A green card depicting many swirls of fire over a battlefield in which soldiers were all being burned to death flipped onto the field, and at that moment, the mark of the Anarchy Agents slowly began to manifest over the duelists, but lingered in an incomplete state. Fehler could make out that the symbol was forming, but not catch every detail.

Akato smirked, "This is a very special magic card. I will send from my deck, up to 3 "Anarchy Agents" monsters that can be used in the Fusion Summon of an Anarchy Agent monster of my choosing. During the 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation, that monster will be Special Summoned onto the field, treated as if it had been Fusion Summoned using those monsters as materials."

"So it's basically your own exclusive version of Future Fusion." Fehler muttered, remembering how he'd seen recordings of duels involving that card, mainly in summoning _Five-Headed Dragon_.

"Yes, and it will serve as the indicator of your potential Dok. If you can survive to see the monster that I'll be Fusion Summoning, then the chances of you burning into oblivion like Roget did will decrease to almost nothing. But not zero." Akato said.

Fehler gulped nervously.

"I will send the monsters, _**Anarchy Agent – Army Ghoul, Anarchy Agent – Bomber,**_ and _**Anarchy Agent – Enigma Killer**_ from my deck to the graveyard. The monster that I will summon that needs these three monsters as fusion materials, is _**Anarchy Agent – Mirage Fatale**_!" Akato declared, as his duel disk ejected the cards to put into the graveyard.

The instant Akato spoke the name of the monster, the flames of the duel ring burned more wildly for a moment, and Fehler saw a multitude of demonic expressions form within the fire for a few moments before fading away. He then heard a loud roar and looked up to see that the Anarchy Agent double "A" symbol had fully formed in red flames. However, where the eye would've been, the number "4" was present instead, with a clock pattern behind it. In addition, the borders of the eye had thicker layers of fire than normal.

"That number is how many turns are left in this duel until my monster is summoned. When that number hits "0" Dok, you will lose. Can you endure to my third turn?" Akato asked mockingly.

"Br-bring it on!" Fehler cried out nervously.

"Ah, the threat of death, how I enjoy seeing how a person reacts to it. Do people become cowards and run for their lives? Or do they take a stand as they try to fight against whatever is trying to murder them?" Akato gently murmured to himself, taking in Fehler's apprehension with satisfaction.

Akato raised his hand, "Now the effects of Army Ghoul and Bomber activate! First off, I'll activate _Anarchy Agent – Army Ghoul's_ effect! The instant he is sent to the graveyard; I can Special Summon another Army Ghoul from my deck! Come forth! _Anarchy Agent – Army Ghoul_!"

A pit of fire opened up out of the ground, and a zombie crawled out of the pit. He was wearing dulled khakis, and was dressed as a soldier. A broken rifle was strapped over his back, and his right arm was bulged and mutated, all while black oil flowed out of his empty eye sockets.

 **Anarchy Agent – Army Ghoul/Level 2/FIRE/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 400**

"Next, I'll activate the effect of my _Anarchy Agent – Bomber,_ during the turn he is sent to the graveyard whilst I control an "Anarchy Agent" monster, he destroys one of your cards! Obliterate his face-down, Bomber! Suicide Revenge!" Akato commanded.

Another pillar of fire broke out of the ground, and a huge muscular man with greasy and dirty black hair wearing only a bloodied hockey mask and tattered blue jeans jumped out of the flames. He was holding a small plunger in his hand, with many bundles of dynamite being strapped onto his bare chest. Laughing like a maniac, Bomber dropped onto Fehler's set card, blowing it up along with himself.

Fehler put his arms to his face, only to feel some shrapnel from the blast cut into the side of his left shin.

"Argh!" Fehler cried in pain, kneeling down to feel his wound.

"Oops, sorry about that Dok." Akato apologized, though his tone suggested that the demon was enjoying Fehler's pain.

Before Fehler could raise another protest, Akato continued his turn.

"I activate the effect of my _**Anarchy Agent – Enigma Killer**_! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard, and if the sent card was an "Anarchy Agent" card, I get to return Enigma Killer to my hand!"

"Tch, try it then! You won't get the card you need!" Fehler hissed, though it was an empty statement, since he was focused more on his wound than Akato's monster.

Akato sneered as he picked up a card from the top of his deck.

"Too bad Dok, the card was _**Anarchy Agent Emblem**_! So Enigma Killer returns to my hand!"

Akato slid the trap card into his graveyard, before his duel disk ejected _Anarchy Agent – Enigma Killer_ from the graveyard. Akato then added the Ritual Monster to his hand, before depositing a different card from his hand into the graveyard.

"Now, I'll discard _**Anarchy Agent – Shadow Encoder**_ from my hand via its effect, allowing me to add 1 "Anarchy Agent" spell or trap card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add the Ritual Magic Card, _**Anarchy Agent Ritual**_!" Akato declared, adding the Ritual card to his hand.

Fehler paid no attention to this, focusing more on his injury. Thankfully, the cut wasn't too deep. Akato paused as Fehler stood up again.

"Done with your diagnosis Dok?" Akato asked mockingly.

Fehler didn't answer, merely trying to glare at the indigo-haired demon as best as he could. Unfortunately, Akato wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Next, I activate _Anarchy Agent – Shadow Encoder's_ second effect! I reveal 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster in my hand to resurrect Shadow Encoder from the graveyard, making its level equal to that of the revealed monster. However, Shadow Encoder will be banished when it returns to the graveyard after activating this effect." Akato said.

Fehler stayed quiet, now trying to focus on Akato's strategies.

"I reveal the Level 5 _Anarchy Agent – Enigma Killer_ , resurrecting Shadow Encoder and making its Level five!" Akato said, flipping Enigma Killer over to show it to the Doktor.

A plume of smoke then rose up from the ground, revealing a mummy-like figure wrapped up in black gauze that was covered in orange Runic script. However, part of its face was uncovered, revealing a pair of pure-black eyes with demonic red pupils, as well as a mouth filled with needle sharp teeth. In the monster's left hand was a black book with a red eye embedded in the cover.

 **Anarchy Agent – Shadow Encoder/Level 5 (Originally Level 2)/FIRE/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500**

"Now, I activate _Anarchy Agent Ritual_!" Akato declared.

"Let me guess, you're going to sacrifice the Level 2 Army Ghoul and Level 3 Arsonist to summon your Enigma Killer, or you're just going to sacrifice Shadow Encoder." Fehler interrupted, smirking, thinking that he had a grasp on Akato's tactics.

Akato then shook his head.

"Actually, I won't summon Enigma Killer just yet. You see, just like with my previous Ritual Magic card, _**Anarchy Agent Unleashing**_ , _Anarchy Agent Ritual_ allows me to Ritual Summon a monster from my deck as well as my hand, and Army Ghoul possesses the power to increase or decrease his level by up to 2 whenever he is used in a Ritual Summon. So, by making Army Ghoul's level increase to 4, I can now Ritual Summon from my deck, my Level 7 _**Anarchy Agent – Mirror Phantom**_ , by tributing Army Ghoul and Arsonist!" he replied.

Fehler's eyes bulged out of his head even more than normal upon learning this.

"WHAT?" he cried out in surprise and horror.

 **Anarchy Agent – Army Ghoul/Level 4 (Originally Level 2)**

The double "A" symbol manifested in the sky once again, this time colored orange like normal fire as opposed to the blue and purple seen on _Anarchy Agent Unleashing_. Roaring, it crashed down onto Arsonist and Army Ghoul, both of whom laughed insanely as they were consumed by the flames. Akato then began his summon chant:

" _The ghost that reflects order, display the darkness that lies within and unleash the flames of chaos! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 7, Anarchy Agent – Mirror Phantom!"_

A large seven-foot tall legless skeleton that had an obsidian mirror for a head and having a second one on its ribcage crawled out of the flames left behind from the Ritual Summon, before being covered in a blue-and-red cloak that appeared in a burst of blue fire. Said cloak exposed the two mirrors on the skeleton's body. The creature then started floating like a ghost, with sharp black obsidian claws appearing over its finger bones. It then let out a ghostly moan as it looked at the scientist from Academia its demonic master was judging.

 **Anarchy Agent – Mirror Phantom/Level 7/FIRE/Zombie/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000**

"At this moment, _Anarchy Agent – Arsonist's_ effect activates. I take damage equal to twice that which Arsonist negated. Unfortunately for you, as long I control my Mirror Phantom, any effect damage I would take automatically gets transferred to you Dok. So you can take my damage instead! REFLECT INFERNO!" Akato explained, roaring in excitement as he activated his monster's effect.

Just like before in the duel against Roget, the lighter of _Anarchy Agent – Arsonist_ appeared over the field, unleashing another snaking torrent of flames at Akato. However, Mirror Phantom flew in front of Akato, and absorbed the flames into the mirror on its chest. The mirror head of Mirror Phantom then glowed menacingly, and Mirror Phantom redirected the torrent of fire at Fehler.

Fehler then screamed as the blast made contact with him, feeling an incredible amount of pain as he was burned by the attack. After the torrent of fire stopped, Fehler knelt down again, and happened to touch his previous injury, and discovered, much to a mix of horror and relief, that it had been cauterized by the fire and that his left pant sleeve from the bottom of his knee had been burned away.

 **Fehler LP: 3000**

"Army Ghoul's effect activates again, Special Summoning a third copy of itself from my deck." Akato said calmly as a third military zombie mutant crawled onto the field.

 **Anarchy Agent – Army Ghoul/Level 2/FIRE/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 400**

"Now then, I believe you know that I have a second Ritual Monster at the ready. Thankfully for us both, I also have a Ritual card to spare. I activate a second copy of _Anarchy Agent Ritual_ , tributing the now Level 5 Shadow Encoder to Ritual Summon _Anarchy Agent – Enigma Killer_!" Akato cackled.

Shadow Encoder laughed along with his boss as the Anarchy Agent symbol devoured him. The flames began shifting, as if something within them was alive. Which of course, was Akato's Ritual Monster as Akato chanted once again:

" _The smoke and mirrors that erode society, burst from the shadows and light the flames of chaos! Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 5, Anarchy Agent - Enigma Killer!"_

A gigantic mass of black flaming tentacles erupted onto the field, and from the flames, a vaguely humanoid shape emerged. The black creature was taller than the levitating Mirror Phantom by a foot, having octopus-like tentacles for feet, and bulging forearms with tentacle-like fingers. The head of the creature was an exposed skull that was on fire, and had tentacle-like hair. Each tentacle was tipped with orange fire, and the creature looked at Fehler before cracking a terrifyingly bloodthirsty smile.

 **Anarchy Agent - Enigma Killer/Level 5/FIRE/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200**

"Shadow Encoder is banished," Akato began, inserting the monster into a banished zone slot on his duel disk, "and Enigma Killer's effect activates! The instant I Ritual Summon him, he destroys a monster on your field! Incinerate his moth! Instantaneous Flame!"

Enigma Killer laughed, before unleashing a flurry of flaming tentacle whips at Dust Moth. However, _Parasite Fusioner_ was faster, and jumped in front of Dust Moth, extending its legs and creating a red energy shield to protect its parasitic brethren. The tentacle whips slammed into _Parasite Fusioner_ , killing it instantly, but lost their momentum towards Dust Moth.

" _Parasite Fusioner's_ effect, Akato! If the monster it would be equipped to would be destroyed, I can send _Parasite Fusioner_ to the graveyard to negate the destruction!" Fehler said triumphantly.

Akato was unfazed.

"But now your monster's defense is gone. Mirror Phantom, rip Dust Moth to shreds! Refraction Claw!" Akato commanded.

"I activate Dust Moth's effect! If it would be attacked while in attack mode, I can switch it to Defense position!" Fehler commanded, only for Akato to start laughing again.

"Sorry Dok! Mirror Phantom prevents you from activating Spell, Trap, and Monster effects whenever he battles!" Akato replied.

Mirror Phantom let out a mix between a moan and a laugh, and rushed at Dust Moth, brandishing its black claws and tearing into Dust Moth. Dust Moth let out a pitiful wail as the cloaked skeleton's attack left slash marks in its abdomen, before dissolving into particles.

 **Fehler LP: 2000**

"Such a shame you couldn't last much longer Dok. At least Roget survived to see one of my fusion monsters. Ah well. Enigma Killer, rip Verderbnis apart! ASSASSIN FLAME STRIKE!" Akato declared.

Enigma Killer rushed at Fehler at high speed, charging an attack in its hands to blow the Doktor sky-high, only to be deterred as both _Parasite Fusioner_ and _Parasite Caterpillar_ crawled out back onto the field out of nowhere.

Parasite Caterpillar/Level 3/WIND/Insect/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800

Parasite Fusioner/Level 1/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

"Hmm?" Akato asked, surprised, but not unpleasantly.

" _Parasite Dust Moth_ has another effect! During the turn it is destroyed, it Special Summons two Level 3 "Parasite" monsters from my graveyard! And since I brought back _Parasite Fusioner,_ I fuse the two insects together, and summon a second Dust Moth, in Defense mode!" Fehler said.

Sure enough, the two insects merged together, and a second Dust Moth appeared onto the field, placing its wings in a guarding motion as a light blue aura indicating defense manifested on it.

 **Parasite Dust Moth/Level 5/WIND/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

"And of course, _Parasite Fusioner_ equips onto Dust Moth!" Fehler declared as the red bug dropped onto Dust Moth in a protective grab.

"Very well then, _Anarchy Agent – Enigma Killer,_ attack Dust Moth!" Akato said.

Once again, Enigma Killer rushed at high speed, and blasted Dust Moth with an explosion of fire. But just as it did before with its effect, _Parasite Fusioner_ created a red energy barrier around Dust Moth before vanishing into particles.

"And now, I'll activate the card that you destroyed earlier Akato! You see, if my _**Parasite Life-Cycle**_ continuous trap card was destroyed while it was set, I can activate it from the graveyard by banishing a "Parasite" Monster. And it can only activate when _Parasite Fusioner_ is destroyed! I banish my first _Parasite Dust Moth_ in order to activate the trap card!" Fehler said.

Akato watched with interest as a purple card showing the development cycle of a _Parasite Fusioner_ appeared onto the field from a graveyard portal.

"Life-Cycle's effect re-equips _Parasite Fusioner_ onto _Parasite Dust Moth_ , then allows me to draw 1 card!" Fehler declared, as Fusioner reappeared onto Dust Moth, before the Doktor drew a new card from his deck.

Akato smiled with glee.

"Excellent Dok! You actually had a counter for my attacks! As a reward…" Akato said, holding up another card, "I'll summon a Fusion Monster for you!"

"So it's coming?" Fehler grumbled, bracing himself.

"Indeed. I activate the Quick-Play Magic Card, _**Anarchy Agent Fusion**_! I fuse my _Anarchy Agent – Enigma Killer_ and _Anarchy Agent – Army Ghoul_!" Akato declared.

The emblem of Akato's deck theme manifested behind the demon, its eye having been replaced with a Fusion portal. Both Enigma Killer and Army Ghoul turned into blue and red light respectively, and were sucked into the portal for the Fusion Summon. Akato then crossed his arms into an 'X' against his chest, and began to chant.

 _"Beings that bring forth the flames of discord! Agents who destroy order! Become one in the whirlpool of disharmony and unleash an infinite chaos! Fusion Summon! Reap! Level 9!_ _ **Anarchy Agent - Cycle Reaper**_ _!"_

Fehler closed his eyes as the portal exploded, feeling an enormous amount of heat. When he opened his eyes, he saw Akato's new monster. A gigantic black skeleton wearing gray armor stylized after a dragon, as if the creature had personally killed one and turned it into its armament. The skeleton's eye sockets were empty, aside from blue flames that blazed from them. The creature was holding a gigantic two-ended scythe made out of magma, and like Mirror Phantom, had no legs, and traveled on a tornado of fire.

 **Anarchy Agent - Cycle Reaper/FIRE/Zombie/Level 9/Effect/Fusion/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2200**

"I activate Cycle Reaper's effect! The instant I Special Summon him; he destroys one card on your field! Melt his trap card! DES MAGMA!" Akato declared, pointing dramatically at _Parasite Life-Cycle_.

Cycle Reaper laughed as he vomited a stream of magma at Fehler's trap card, destroying it instantly.

"Damn it!" Fehler cursed, that trap card would've been of immense help later in the duel.

"Now, _Anarchy Agent – Cycle Reaper,_ attack _Parasite Dust-Moth_ , ARCING DESTRUCTION FLARE!" Akato commanded.

Cycle Reaper laughed as he charged at Dust Moth, raising his weapon and bringing it down on Dust Moth. However, just like with Enigma Killer's effect, _Parasite Fusioner_ jumped in front of its fellow monster, and took the attack instead.

"No need to explain your card effect Dok, I know it all too well," Akato said, closing his eyes as he slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk, "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

The number '4' above the duelists changed to a '3' as Akato's turn ended. Fehler then heard growling come from the hovering symbol, as if the symbol was holding the monster back.

Before Fehler could draw, he noticed that Akato was chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" the Doktor of Academia asked the demon.

"Well, the fact that for someone who hides behind four damsels-in-distress, you actually play a decent game, for starters." Akato answered.

"Of course, I am Academia's greatest scientist, this is but child's play for me!" Fehler bragged.

"And yet, you created an extremely boring creature…" Akato muttered, just loud enough for the Doktor to hear him.

"I told you, my parasites are NOT boring!" Fehler screamed in anger.

"Hmm, perhaps 'boring' is not the right term…perhaps the term, 'mistimed' is more suitable." Akato mused.

"Mistimed? How earth were my parasites mistimed?!" Fehler asked, now completely bewildered.

Akato scratched his chin, as if he were unsure about how to proceed with his next sentence. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose there's no need to beat around the bush, ever since the original world was spilt by the demon of humanity's hatred, the _Supreme King Dragon Zarc_ , I've been stuck in what I suppose you could call, for lack of a better term, even though there ARE exact terms, the spirit worlds, watching the material world re-develop…or did its time continue as normal after everything split? Even I don't know the answer to that. But it wiped Stephan and the rest of Aurelius from existence, so I suppose I can't complain too much." Akato said.

Fehler was now even more confused, forgetting his indignation about his parasites being called 'boring', and focusing on what the demon in front of him had said about the Original Dimension.

"Y-you know about the Original Dimension?" Fehler gasped, his brain now rushing with more questions than before.

"I don't just know about it Dok! I once lived there! Yes, just like Leo Akaba, I am a resident of the original world!" Akato answered.

"H-how? What? Why? How on earth were you a resident of that world? Leo never told me about you!" Fehler stammered.

"Well, Leo never met me for starters, though I don't doubt that Stephan warned him about me. But I believe your question was about the timing of the parasite monsters being used on the pieces of Ray Akaba." Akato said.

He paused for a moment, rubbing his temples.

"If you wish to know, truthfully, I would've preferred if I'd seen those girls fight Academia a bit more without some brain insect shutting down their personalities. I mean, it's fun to see a creepy empty shell, but seeing that person in their prime for a good long while works wonders for drama far better than seeing the person under mind control to begin with…Also I never got to see Yuzu duel Yuya under your parasite, so there's that. I mean, seriously, SHE actually entertains me with her dueling…Yuya…he still has a long way to go…Of course, once Zarc is in our grasp, well…"

Fehler mouth gaped open. Akato may have answered the Academia scientist's question about the parasites, and he filed that away for later, but what the indigo-haired demon man had said about the united world intrigued Fehler far more.

"Tell me more about the United World!" The Doktor demanded, only for Akato to shake his head.

"Not unless you can impress me with your dueling. So far, you're doing better than Roget, but you've given me no reason to spare you. I would also like to inform you that I've been holding back simply your parasites are genuinely intriguing, but still, you have not shown me anything particularly special. You're more tenacious than Roget, but nothing you have so far has wowed me. If you want answers, and your parasites to be venerated, then fight me with every ounce of strength that you have. Otherwise, well… let t it be known that your soul will make very fine foot powder for several demons." Akato explained.

Fehler was furious that his current curiosity couldn't be satisfied, but the rational part of his mind told him to calm down, as right now, the important thing was to survive the duel with the devil. Akato had a Ritual and a Fusion monster out, as well as one face-down card and a continuous magic card that would summon another Fusion monster on Akato's third turn.

The Doktor had to beat Akato before that monster came out, Fehler had a very bad feeling about it.

"Rrgh, my turn! I draw!" Fehler declared, drawing his card.

"I activate the spell card _**Swarm Draw**_! with this card, I discard 1 Insect-type monster in order to draw two more cards!" The Doktor took _**Parasite Cocoon**_ and inserted it into the graveyard before drawing his cards.

"Next," Fehler continued, "I activate _Parasite Cocoon's_ effect! If this monster is sent from my hand or field to the graveyard, I add another "Parasite" monster from my deck to my hand! I add a second _Parasite Cocoon_!"

As Fehler placed the monster into his hand, Akato spoke up.

"At this moment, I activate Enigma Killer's effect! I send the top card from my deck to the graveyard, and if it happens to be an "Anarchy Agent" card, I return Enigma Killer to my hand!" he said, picking up the card and looking at it.

Fehler waited for a moment, and Akato revealed the card to him.

" _ **Anarchy Agent Smokescreen**_ , which means Enigma Killer returns to me!" Akato said, putting another trap card into the graveyard and re-adding the Ritual Monster to his hand.

"Tch, that won't get you anywhere Akato! I summon _**Parasite Wasp**_!"" Fehler declared, slamming the monster onto his duel disk.

The monster that appeared was basically a giant black wasp, except it had red markings all over its body, not too dissimilar to _Parasite Fusioner_ , as well as having orange legs.

 **Parasite Wasp/Level 3/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 300**

"I activate my Wasp's effect, by discarding a "Parasite" monster from my hand, I add any 1 magic or trap card from my graveyard to my hand, so by discarding my second _Parasite Cocoon,_ I get to retrieve my _Parasite Discharge_!" Fehler said, ditching the monster and about to retrieve his magic card when…

Akato sneered, revealing a mouth full of sharp, shark-like teeth.

"At this moment, I activate the Counter trap card, _**Anarchy Agent Deception**_! By banishing my _Anarchy Agent – Bomber_ from the graveyard, I negate your monster's effect and destroy it!" he cried out.

A card depicting _**Anarchy Agent – Road Monk**_ and _Hiita the Fire Charmer_ flipped up on the field, and launched a fireball at _Parasite Wasp_ , burning the insect to cinders instantly.

However, Fehler was not so easily deterred.

"You may have negated my Wasp's effect, but the cost to activate that effect still goes through! As such, _Parasite Cocoon's_ effect activates once again, allowing me to add a third copy of my Cocoon to my hand!" The Doktor said, adding yet another _Parasite Cocoon_ to his hand.

"Well, you're proving to be decently resilient." Akato murmured approvingly. But he said it to himself.

Fehler looked over his hand, silently cursing. Akato had set back his plans by a tad, but thankfully, he had a backup plan.

"I'll now activate the magic card, _One for One_! I discard my third copy of _Parasite Cocoon_ in order to Special Summon a second _Parasite Fusioner_!" Fehler said, discarding his card and summoning another copy of the red insect.

Parasite Fusioner/Level 1/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

Unfortunately, Akato wasn't worried at all.

"Now that you've Special Summoned, I activate the final effect of _Anarchy Agent – Enigma Killer_! By discarding him when you Special Summon a monster, I negate that monster's summon and destroy it! Go! Assassin's Shadow Flare!" he roared, discarding the Ritual Monster.

A quick burst of fire shot out of Akato's graveyard, revealing itself to be one of Enigma Killer's flaming tentacles. It quickly impaled _Parasite Fusioner,_ killing the poor insect immediately.

"Tch," Fehler growled, "but I still have _Parasite Cocoon's_ effect! I add another "Parasite" monster to my hand! I choose my third copy of _Parasite Fusioner_!"

"What good will that do?" Akato asked, "you have no means to summon it right now, and that Dust Moth of yours is currently useless."

At this, the self-proclaimed greatest genius of Academia let loose one of his wide, mad grins.

"Hah! Fool, I have plenty of means to Fusion Summon, like say, the classic _Polymerization_!" Fehler screamed, slamming the card into his duel disk.

"Now, I fuse the _Parasite Fusioner_ in my hand with the _Parasite Dust Moth_ on my field! Behold Akato, as I show you my genius!" Fehler ranted madly as the two monsters turned into swirling light.

Clasping his hands together, Fehler started chanting.

" _Infector_ _of the inner voice, come together with the beast whose wings beat venom in the winds, and give birth to the nymph of corruption! Fusion Summon! Be born, Level 7,_ _ **Parasite Princess**_ _!"_

A blue, insectoid woman jumped onto the field, looking very much like the old-school card known as _Insect Princess_ , however, in place of butterfly wings, there were four large red tentacles.

 **Parasite Princess/Level 7/DARK/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800**

"I activate my Princess' effect! Once she's Fusion Summoned, I equip onto her as many _Parasite Fusioners_ as possible!" Fehler roared, stretching his right hand out.

A graveyard portal opened, and three of the red bugs emerged to cling onto their mistress. As describing it in detail would seem very obscene, Akato was thus the one to state:

"A Parasite bikini-set…Well, I guess that's eh…I have no age-appropriate words for that." He commented, struggling not to laugh.

"Since I managed to equip three _Parasite Fusioners_ onto _Parasite Princess,_ I am allowed to draw 1 card!" Fehler declared, doing just that.

"So what is your big bad Princess going to do? Pose for obscene magazines and websites, or pose for me in an attempt to convince me to spare your life?" Akato asked, chuckling.

"Actually, her effect is that once per turn, I can banish the "Parasite" monsters in my graveyard once per turn to perform a Fusion Summon!" Fehler replied triumphantly.

That shut Akato up straight away.

"I banish my _Parasite Wasp_ and _Parasite Cocoon_ for this Fusion Summon!" Fehler announced as the designated cards warped out of his graveyard and the two insects vanished into the fusion portal.

" _Stinger of infestation, become one with the shroud of darkness and shed your skins to grow a new power! Fusion Summon! Sting him! Level 6,_ _ **Parasite Hawk Wasp**_ _!"_

What appeared to be a gigantic Tarantula Hawk Wasp flew onto the field, and it looked at Akato with a murderous look in its eyes.

 **Parasite Hawk Wasp/Level 6/DARK/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000**

"Well, I suppose I should be impressed. Two Fusion Monsters! Much better than Roget's performance by a long shot! Plus, you worked around my counters, very good Dok, very good indeed!" Akato said, grinning.

Fehler smirked, "seems that you are understanding my genius mind! Like this! I activate the first of Hawk Wasp's effects, once per turn, she can take an equip card and equip it to herself! I choose one of the _Parasite Fusioners_ equipped to my Princess!"

One of the red insects jumped from _Parasite Princess_ and grasped onto the back of _Parasite Hawk Wasp's_ thorax.

"I now activate the true power of Hawk Wasp! Once per turn, I can destroy one card you control for each _Parasite Fusioner_ I control! Take this Akato! Stinging Bombardment!" Fehler yelled.

Hawk Wasp's stinger emerged, and glowed with red energy, before three laser beams shot out from the stinger and blasted onto the field, aiming themselves towards Akato's cards. Mirror Phantom moaned as the first laser disintegrated him, while Cycle Reaper just laughed like a maniac as the second laser cut him to pieces. However, the third laser, when it came to _Anarchy Agent Countdown,_ was deflected by a flaming barrier that manifested around the magic card.

Fehler was shocked at this.

"What? What just happened? That card should've been destroyed!" he yelled.

Akato chuckled, "Sorry about that Dok, but once the countdown starts, you can't stop it. Until I send Countdown into the graveyard to Fusion Summon Mirage Fatale, you cannot destroy it with your card effects! Good effort though!"

The demon gave the Doktor a short clap, before Cycle Reaper ejected itself out of Akato's graveyard.

"And now for _Anarchy Agent – Cycle Reaper's_ other effect! Once per turn, if he is destroyed, he is Special Summoned from my graveyard! Return to us Cycle Reaper!" Akato declared as the flaming grim reaper reappeared on his tornado of fire.

 **Anarchy Agent - Cycle Reaper/FIRE/Zombie/Level 9/Effect/Fusion/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2200**

"And since he was Special Summoned, Cycle Reaper, burn away one of those bikini pieces! Des Magma!" Akato commanded.

Cycle Reaper obliged, destroying one of the _Parasite Fusioners_ equipped to _Parasite Princess,_ specifically the one on the monster's right breast. Princess jumped out of the way in order to avoid the stream of magma _._

'I could've destroyed his Princess altogether, since Cycle Reaper's destruction effect cannot be negated, but depending on what I get next turn, keeping it out will have a much bigger impact.' Akato thought to himself.

"This is getting irritating," Fehler hissed angrily, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Upon declaring the end of his turn, the flaming number '3' transformed into a '2'.

"Well, that was a fairly good turn on your part Dok, you summoned out a decent arsenal of monsters, and ultimately got rid of my Mirror Phantom. Decent maneuvers on your part, though I question why you left those monsters in attack mode. I'm going to guess they have damage reduction effects though, right?" Akato noted and asked.

"Indeed. I take no damage from a battle involving my Princess, and Wasp reflects any damage I take from a battle involving him onto you!" Fehler replied.

"Hmm, true, those are troublesome effects. Ah well. At your End Phase, since I controlled an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual Monster when I activated my _Anarchy Agent Deception_ trap, it will re-set itself onto my field and return the monster banished for its cost to my hand, so Bomber will return to my hand." Akato said.

Bomber's monster card manifested in Akato's hand, followed by Deception reappearing in its set position on the field.

"My turn, draw. At this moment, the effects of my _Anarchy Agent Ritual_ and _Anarchy Agent Fusion_ activate. For my Ritual, if I drew an "Anarchy Agent" card, it will return to my hand, so by revealing my _**Anarchy Agent – Serial Killer**_ ," Akato said, showing Fehler the monster card, "I add my _Anarchy Agent Ritual_ to my hand."

Akato calmly put the card back in his hand, and then continued.

"Next, since I used an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual monster in a Fusion Summon, my _Anarchy Agent Fusion_ card is shuffled into the deck and I draw a new card."

Akato did just that, shooting his hand up from 1 to 4.

"I'm not done yet. You see, _Anarchy Agent – Arsonist_ has another effect. During my Standby Phase, it will resurrect itself from my graveyard or banished zone, and then I can increase or decrease its level by 1. Originally, I was planning on giving it an increase, but with my current draw…I'll decrease it instead to 2. Return to me Arsonist!" Akato said.

Several swirls of fire manifested over the duel field, before fading away to reveal the crazy arsonist man, who flicked his lighter excitedly.

 **Anarchy Agent – Arsonist/Level 2 (Originally Level 3)/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900**

"Next, I'll activate the effect of Enigma Killer again, and…" Akato paused, before smirking, "since the card being sent is my _**Anarchy Agent – Sniper**_ , Enigma Killer once again returns to my hand."

The duel disk of the demon ejected the Ritual Monster a third time, and Akato casually placed it back into his hand.

"Now then Dok, you never fought a dragon directly did you? Let me rectify that. I activate _Anarchy Agent Ritual_ , tributing the Level 4 _Anarchy Agent – Bomber,_ and level 4 _Anarchy Agent – Serial Killer_ to perform a Ritual Summon!" Akato declared, activating his magic card.

The double "A" symbol appeared behind Akato, and the card forms of Bomber and Serial Killer burned away in it. It was at that moment that Fehler heard a loud roar as the symbol exploded, forcing the Doktor to close his eyes to shield them. Unaffected by the explosion, Akato chanted once again.

 _"Tales that tell of destruction, manifest in the flames of chaos, let loose a mighty roar, and consume the beasts of legend! Ritual Summon! Dragon who kills dragons, Level 8, Anarchy Agent - Apocrypha Dragon!"_

Fehler opened his eyes to hearing another loud and savage roar and looked at Akato's new monster. The creature that appeared before him was an enormous dragon far surpassing the size of the ones used by Zarc's fragments. The dragon itself was mainly black with large feathery wings, except it had a blue underbelly and had cyan rune marks all over the black parts of its body. It opened its red eyes, and eyed Fehler's field with a hungry look before roaring once again, almost knocking Fehler off balance.

 **Anarchy Agent – Apocrypha Dragon/Level 8/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400**

"At this moment, the effects of Bomber and Serial Killer activate from the graveyard! Bomber destroys one of your cards, as does Serial Killer, since I used him in a Ritual Summon! Go, destroy the last two _Parasite Fusioners_! Suicide Revenge! Pyrrhic Murder!" Akato commanded.

Bomber jumped out of another pillar of fire, and next to it, another bonfire manifested, to reveal a man holding a long, flaming machete. This man, _Anarchy Agent – Serial Killer_ was wearing a heavy, tattered trench coat covered in oily fluids, and he wore a pair of goggles obscuring his eyes. Perhaps what was most terrifying was the massive slasher smile on his face, revealing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth not too dissimilar from his owner.

Both Bomber and Serial Killer then rushed at Fehler's field. Bomber ripped off the _Parasite Fusioner_ on Hawk Wasp, laughed, and pushed down on his plunger, blowing himself up with the insect.

As for Serial Killer, he jumped on top of _Parasite Princess,_ and licked his lips hungrily, holding up his machete. Enraged, Princess spat a stream of acid at Serial Killer, forcing him back, but not before he grabbed the _Parasite Fusioner_. As Serial Killer melted away, he cut apart the parasite with his machete, laughing as he perished.

But at this, Fehler smirked.

"At this moment, double trap open! _**Parasite Molting**_ and _**Parasite Immunity**_!" he said triumphantly, " _Parasite Molting_ allows me to draw 1 card each time you decide to destroy my "Parasite" cards, while _Parasite Immunity_ makes it so that you cannot activate effects whenever I summon or activate the effects of my "Parasite" monsters, which gives me the opportunity to make a true comeback next turn!"

Fehler then drew two more cards from his deck with a flourish.

Unfortunately for Fehler, Akato was grinning with anticipation, seemingly approving of the Doktor's moves.

"Good Dok, good! Now THIS is a duel, not like that boring weakling Roget! You're actually capable of coping with my moves, and dealing with my counters! But you're not out of the woods by far!" he said.

"Oh? And how is that?" Fehler asked, his confidence starting to ebb somewhat.

"First, Serial Killer has another part to his effect, I add an "Anarchy Agent" card from my deck to my hand. I choose the trap card, _**Anarchy Agent Void**_!" Akato said, plucking the trap card from his deck.

"Second, _Anarchy Agent – Apocrypha Dragon's_ effect activates! If I Ritual Summon him, he destroys all of your Special Summoned monsters and inflicts 800 points of damage to you for each one! Take this! Antithesis Flare Wing!" Akato explained, pointing at the Doktor's field as he commanded his monster to activate its effect.

"OH NO!" Fehler screamed in a panic.

Apocrypha Dragon flew high into the air, before blue energy began to charge up in the dragon's wings. Roaring ferociously, the dragon beat its wings once, releasing an enormous inferno of blue fire at the Parasite monsters. Hawk Wasp and Princess screamed as they burned away, but their screams barely matched the volume and pitch of Fehler, who howled with pain as the flames enveloped him, severely burning his skin and charring his clothing. Fehler had to engage in 'Stop, drop, and roll' several times to extinguish the flames burning him in order to put them out.

 **Fehler LP: 400**

"I-I draw twice!" Fehler cried out, trying to muscle through the pain, but given his age, he was finding that extremely difficult.

Fehler looked at his new cards, and his eyes widened with relief, as he hoped that this card would protect him.

"I activate the effect of my _**Parasite Shell**_! During the turn one of my "Parasite" monsters is sent to the graveyard, I summon him from my hand! And because of my _Parasite Immunity_ , you can't activate Enigma Killer's effect!" he cried out in desperation, placing the card onto his duel disk.

A small, brown creature not too dissimilar from a cockroach popped onto the field in Defense Position, as indicated by its blue aura.

 **Parasite Shell/Level 1/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000**

Akato began clapping.

"Good, good!" he said, praising Fehler, "You continue to survive my assaults! Most people, younger than you I have to say, tend to die at this point in the duel, mainly because I extinguish the flames to keep them alive long enough for me to kill them fairly, but that's beside the point! We're reaching the end of this test Dok! Only two more things to confirm, and you will be spared the fate of the most incompetent Security Chief known to all living creatures! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

After the set card materialized onto the field, the flaming '2' became a '1'.

Fehler struggled to get up, and found it all very difficult to breathe after taking a hit like that.

"Before you make your turn Dok, let me ask you something." Akato said.

"What?" Fehler asked, not in the mood to answer questions.

"Why do you engage in science? What is your goal concerning your parasites?" Akato asked politely.

Fehler brightened up at this, thoughts of his injuries leaving as he became consumed with passion.

"I created my parasites to explore the possibilities of Real Solid Vision, and I showed that they could be used to control the human mind. I want to explore even more of these possibilities, and expand on them as much as I can! My goal is improvement, constant improvement of my parasites, when one door of discovery opens, a hundred paths of possibilities are opened to me!" he yelled with a passion, before collapsing onto the ground from the effort.

"And what of the timing of your parasites?" Akato asked.

"Blaming me for circumstances outside of my control is completely misguided! I don't care about your entertainment! I care about results, my experiments! It is paramount over your enjoyment! But if you happen to enjoy my work, congratulations on that!" Fehler barked, before coughing in pain.

"Hmm. Continue with your turn Fehler." Akato said.

'Good, so he isn't as close-minded as I feared. Good. He does have potential after all. Make your last stand Dr. Verderbnis. Next turn, I will give you the height of despair and pain!' Akato thought to himself.

"I, I draw." Fehler mumbled, looking at his hand and field. He had one last chance to set up a decent field before, whatever _Anarchy Agent – Mirage Fatale_ was hit the field and probably deal him the deathblow.

"I summon _**Parasite Grub**_!" he said, placing the card onto his duel disk.

A larval version of _Parasite Fusioner_ appeared onto the field, clicking its mandibles as it squirmed all over.

 **Parasite Grub/Level 1/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

"Grub's effect! I copy the name of _Parasite Fusioner_ in my graveyard!" Fehler declared.

Grub clicked its mandibles again, before growing into its adult stage as _Parasite Fusioner_.

"Now, I activate the equip magic card, _**Parasite Substitute**_!" Fehler declared, "this treats my Shell as a Fusion Monster, while my equip magic card is treated as _Parasite Fusioner_!"

"Going to activate _Parasite Plant_ next Dok?" Akato asked, knowing what monster the Doktor wanted to summon.

At this, Fehler could not help but give Akato a teasing sneer.

"Oh no Akato, you get to taste the card I had prepared for Zarc! Take this! Go! Magic card, _**Parasite Plague**_! At the cost of half my life points, this card will first fusion summon my _Parasite Queen,_ and then equip her with all of my _Parasite Fusioners_! Once that's done, a number of monsters you control will be banished by a number equal to the equipped Fusioners, and then my Queen will gain 500 ATK for each banished monster until the End Phase!" Fehler ranted with glee.

 **Fehler LP: 200**

At this, Akato gave Fehler his own sneer, as he watched the fusion summon take place. Grub and Shell turned into light, and Fehler began chanting.

" _Hybrid creature of infection, become one with the infector of the inner voice and unleash yet more power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the insect rooted in reason! Level 8, Parasite Queen!"_

Parasite Queen/Level 8/DARK/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF:

At this, the massive demonic blue-and-red insect appeared onto the field, roaring as she bared down at Akato's monsters. None of them were scared or frightened to say the least. Apocrypha Dragon just saw the insect mother as another snack, while Cycle Reaper grinned in anticipation of killing it. Arsonist just sneered, knowing that nothing that the so-called queen did could ever destroy him for good.

Even as the _Parasite Fusioners_ swarmed around the Queen, neither Akato or his forces looked too concerned about it.

"Now GO!" Fehler screamed with his waning strength.

Three green laser beams blasted out from where the _Parasite Fusioners_ were and vaporized Akato's monsters, who disappeared in the banishing vortex, and then were absorbed into _Parasite Queen,_ whose ATK rose from both the magic card, as well as its own effect.

Parasite Queen/ATK: 4200

"It's over Akato! _Parasite Queen,_ attack that so-called demon directly!" Fehler commanded, hoping that _this_ would bring Akato down.

Quite simply put, it didn't.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of _Anarchy Agent – Sniper_! The instant an attack is declared, I special summon it from my graveyard!" Akato countered, as his graveyard area ejected the monster.

Sniper looked strangely enough, like a lizard man, albeit holding a sniper rifle and having flaming eyes. His skin was colored a dull shade of green, and he wore a trench coat not too dissimilar from Serial Killer. A blue aura indicated defense mode surrounded him.

 **Anarchy Agent – Sniper/Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 0**

"Next, I then activate from my graveyard, the trap card _**Anarchy Agent Emblem**_! By banishing this card, I end the battle phase!" Akato declared gleefully.

The symbol of the Anarchy Agents manifested once again, this time defending Sniper from _Parasite Queen's_ acid stream.

"And now, I activate my other card, _**Anarchy Agent Void**_! This returns all of my banished "Anarchy Agent" cards to my graveyard, giving me 500 life points for each one! Five cards are being returned, so I gain 2500 life points!" Akato cackled as a flaming green aura surrounded him, filling him with more strength than ever.

 **Akato LP: 6500**

"I-I, set one card face-down, and end my turn…" Fehler muttered, collapsing on his knees. He knew what was coming next, some sort of all-powerful monster that would burn him into oblivion instantly.

Parasite Queen/ATK: 2700

So it surprised him when Akato began shouting.

"Come on! Get up Dok! Is this how you would want to go out? Like some cowardly fool who shames his creations?" he yelled.

Fehler's eyebrow twitched.

"Shame my creations?!" he yelled back, "NEVER! I never wanted to go out like this! I wanted my parasites to reign free, and I will experiment on all possibilities with them!"

"Do you want to die?!" Akato yelled.

"No!" Fehler cried out.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Akato yelled again.

"NOOOO!" Fehler declared, staggering to his feet.

"Bring it on Akato! I will fall to you like I did that simple-minded oaf of a Professor! Screw him and Academia right now! It's every man for himself! Come! Behold the true power of my parasites!" the Doktor, no, Fehler Verderbnis cried out, his inhuman passion for his creations overwhelming his feelings of pain.

At this, Akato smirked.

"Good, very good Dok. You DO have resolve. I am glad. Congratulations! You get to go out on a bang instead of a whimper!" Akato said, his eyes changing color.

The sclera of the demon changed. What was once white became blood-red, and his red irises with black snake-like pupils changed to blue irises with white snake-like pupils.

Akato began laughing as the '1' above changed to '0'.

"It's time Fehler! DRAW!" Akato said madly, drawing his card dramatically.

"First, since I drew _**Anarchy Agent – Empowerment,**_ _Anarchy Agent Ritual_ returns to my hand! And after that, Arsonist returns to the field once again, and once again, I'll reduce his level to 2!" he declared.

Arsonist manifested onto the field again, just like before.

 **Anarchy Agent – Arsonist/Level 2 (Originally Level 3)/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900**

"But you and I know that that's not the true thing to be excited for! Rejoice Verderbnis! Behold, as I summon hellfire itself!" Akato screamed, a mad grin of excitement on his face.

"I send _Anarchy Agent Countdown_ to the graveyard, and with that, I can finally summon the monster we've all been waiting for!" Akato declared.

Fehler's strength nearly failed him, but he had to admit, seeing what Akato was about to see him did interest him somewhat.

It would've interested him even more if this thing wasn't about to kill him.

"Arsonist, Bomber, Enigma Killer! Formation!" Akato commanded.

The clock pattern that was present in the double 'A' symbol vanished to reveal a fusion portal, and a flaming yellow aura surrounded Arsonist. Said aura then rose, and manifested itself into a yellow flaming aura copy of Arsonist. This process then repeated itself for Bomber and Enigma Killer, who appeared via blue and red auras instead respectively.

The flames were then sucked into the fusion portal, as Akato began to chant, forming his arms into another 'X' position.

" _Agents of chaotic paradigms, be seduced into madness, collapse into darkness, and unleash the flames of upheaval! Fusion Summon! Come forth, seductress of hellfire, Level 10, Anarchy Agent - Mirage Fatale!"_

At this, the flame ring surrounding the duelists turned black in coloration, and a massive pillar of black fire burst out of nowhere, seemingly formless, until a pair of wings that seemed to be made of fire emerged from the pillar. A humanoid figure could just barely be made out in the pillar of fire, and then, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared, and stared directly at the former scientist of Academia.

It was then that things got _weird_.

Fehler closed his eyes for a moment, trying to shield himself from the heat, until he opened his eyes, and found himself back in Leo Akaba's throne room.

"Wh-what the?" he asked, until he was surrounded by purple light.

"Wh-what? NO! Not again!" Fehler cried as he was carded.

And then he found himself in the exact same situation, looking around in a panic as he was carded again.

And again, and again, and again.

Until after about seven times of repeating the moment that he had been turned into a card, Fehler whipped out his duel disk and summoned _Parasite Fusioner_ to defend himself.

"Alright, now then…" he started, trying to get his bearings.

Only to be interrupted by _Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon_ blasting Fehler to cinders in a burst of fire.

Fehler screamed, then opened his eyes, and found himself in the lab, and noticed Marufuji Sho's headless corpse from the first parasite experiment strapped to the operating table.

"Wh-what's going on?" Fehler asked, on the verge of having a complete panic attack.

It was then that a multitude of shadowy hands emerged from the dead student's neck, and proceeded to beat Fehler up like a character in a fighting game.

"ARGH!" Fehler cried out in pain until he saw himself in a dark void.

In this void, there was only Fehler, and the four fragments of Ray, who looked at him with a blank expression until they summoned out the monsters that Fehler had made for their archetypes. _Wind Witch – Crystal Bell, Lyrical Luscina – Independent Nightingale,_ _ **Moonlight Feral Dancer**_ (Which looked much like _Moonlight Cat Dancer_ , except having blood-red hair instead of pink, showing much more skin, and wearing clothing that was somewhat based on _Parasite Fusioner's_ color scheme), and _**Mussorgsky the Melodius Maestra**_ (Who had dark purple butterfly wings with a keyboard pattern, but spiked like that of a demon's, and had dark red hair, while wearing a black dress with blue and violet music note patterns) _ **.**_

All four girls looked at the Doktor, then sneered as they stretched their arms towards him.

"DIE!" They cried out with glee, and the corrupted fusion monsters attacked Fehler all at once.

Fehler would've tried to defend himself, but he found that he was chained up all of a sudden and was blasted to bits by the combined attacks.

He then found himself in another dark void, but this time found that he was on fire. Black fire to be exact.

It was here that Fehler had had enough.

"STOP, STOP NOW! PLEASE! WHAT IS THIS EVEN?! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" he cried out in pain.

He then saw a pair of red glowing eyes, and found that a hand that seemed to be made of black fire had grasped him. A very, very, eerie smile of white teeth emerged from the darkness, and then, there was a flash of red light.

Fehler then opened his eyes and found himself back in the dueling field. He tried not to vomit from his, experience, for lack of a better term.

Akato, meanwhile, was clutching his stomach, laughing his butt off at Fehler's misfortune.

"HAHAHA!" he howled, "forgot to mention that all of my monsters, once they hit the level 10 mark, tend to cause some nasty hallucinations. Speaking of which, I wonder what form my monster took on eh?"

Fehler tried hard to look up, hoping that the monster didn't look _too_ horrific.

So his jaw dropped in disbelief when the monster that Akato had been so excited to summon looked like…

A fourteen-year-old girl, albeit gigantic with long black hair and wearing a black outfit that revealed a large amount of skin. As for the wings, the flames had taken on the shape of feathers, as if the monster was some kind of fiery dark angel. The entire monster notably, flickered with black fire, since it was made of the stuff, and stood with the now-open column of black fire that had formed earlier. The creature's skin was horrendously pale, causing the red eyes that were staring at Fehler to stand out in an extremely unnerving manner. The creepy smile also had something to do with it.

 **Anarchy Agent – Mirage Fatale/Level 10/FIRE/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000**

Fehler would've loved to make a comment, but the way that Mirage Fatale looked at him was extremely disturbing, preventing Fehler from countering with a creepy smile of his own or making a snide remark.

Akato meanwhile, made his own comments on his monster's appearance.

"Huh, last time Mirage Fatale looked like this, it was when I engaged in the mass-murdering of a bunch of North Koreans. Fun time, fun times."

"It-it doesn't look like this normally?" Fehler asked shakily.

"Oh no, no, no. Most of the time Mirage Fatale looks much older than this, like your typical seductress. Hairstyle varies as well, sometimes she's got tentacle-like hair, other times it's long and shadowy. I'm going with that she looks like this because of what you did to the fragments of Ray, y'know, 14-year-old girls got stuck with brain parasites, so she took on the form of a 14-year-old girl. At least that's what I'm guessing." Akato answered with a smirk.

"But a monster is a monster, and now… _Anarchy Agent – Mirage Fatale,_ burn his _Parasite Queen_ to ashes! HELLFIRE BUSTER!" Akato commanded, pointing at Fehler with vigor.

A massive pillar of magma burst from the ground, and Mirage Fatale reached into it, pulling out an enormous flamethrower and a bazooka, arming herself on both of her arms. She then aimed the flamethrower at Fehler, and unleashed an enormous blast of black fire at _Parasite Queen._

Fehler wasn't planning on going down without some resistance.

"I activate my _Parasite Queen's_ effect, I transfer one of her _Parasite Fusioner_ equip cards to your Mirage Fatale, causing its ATK to drop by 800!" he declared.

One of the red insects jumped from the Queen and leaped towards Mirage Fatale's chest…

Only to burn in black fire, and be suspended in the air, writhing in pain, unable to come into contact with Akato's monster.

"WHAT?!" Fehler screamed in horror.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that Dok, but since I used a Ritual Monster in Mirage Fatale's fusion summon, she is unaffected by all of your Magic, Trap, and Monster effects, nor can you target her. Though your Queen doesn't seem to target. Ah well. Thanks for the free shield!" Akato replied casually, looking at the _Parasite Fusioner_ enveloped in black fire, unable to die and forced to experience pain until the duel ended.

"In that case!" Fehler replied desperately, "I activate the trap card _**Parasite Rebound**_! This card destroys all of your cards when you try to attack a "Parasite" monster!"

At this, Akato could only cackle.

"Nope! At this moment, I activate Mirage Fatale's other effect! I banish 1 of my "Anarchy Agent" cards to negate the activation of one of your cards and send it, as well as up to 2 other cards you have, directly to the graveyard, WITHOUT destroying them!" He replied gleefully.

"NOOOO!" Fehler wailed as _Anarchy Agent Countdown_ was banished from Akato's graveyard.

"Take this! Split Negation Flare!" Akato yelled.

From Mirage Fatale's bazooka, a black missile burst from it and impacted Fehler's trap card, obliterating it. Then, two imp-like shadow creatures made of black fire emerged from the impact site, and looked at Fehler's field.

"Get rid of his Queen!" Akato commanded.

The demonic fire creatures nodded, chuckling, before leaping over to _Parasite Queen_ and exploding. This caused black fire to spread all over the insect mother, who screeched in pain as she and the remaining _Parasite Fusioners_ burned to death until there was only ash left.

"Th-this can't be…" Fehler muttered, falling to his knees once again, knowing that there was no escape.

"You put up a decent struggle Verderbnis, but this is the end I'm afraid." Akato said calmly, his eyes returning to their normal coloration.

"Now, where were we?" Akato asked absent-mindedly, "Oh yes, I was winning the duel. _Anarchy Agent – Mirage Fatale_ , destroy him! Hellfire Buster!"

The inferno of black fire continued its trajectory, and without meeting any resistance, slammed into Fehler Verderbnis.

The former Doktor screamed briefly as he was sent ablaze again, before his screams faded as he died and was incinerated into ash. And so, Fehler Verderbnis was no more.

 **Fehler LP: 0 - LOSE**

* * *

Fehler opened his eyes slowly to the sound of screaming. Groaning, he found that his wounds had healed completely, and then he looked up, and wished he'd kept his eyes shut.

For at this moment, the former Academia scientist was in what seemed to a production line section of a factory, whereupon he was on a catwalk overlooking the conveyor belts. Men and women alike were tied down, with their hands and feet stuck into shackles with red rune-markings. When they reached a certain point, a stamping-like machine would smash into them, and then raise upwards to reveal that their victims had been forcibly fused into a slab of rock, their limbs stuck in it, rendering it impossible to move, before a red-skinned and horned individual plucked these statues off of one conveyor belt and placed them onto another.

This set of conveyor belts led to an area designated as "Object drop-off."

Fehler looked around his surroundings, finding red stalactites and stalagmites dotting the area, and realizing that he was in a fiery cavern filled with factory equipment, with people tied down and turned into bowing statues.

"NO! NO! HELP, HE-" a familiar voice cried out.

Fehler looked down to see Jean-Michel Roget, stripped to his underwear, on one of the conveyor belts, where one of the red-skinned demonic looking workers had drawn a knife. Using it, he cut off Roget's tongue before the ex-Security head was smashed and turned into another statue.

"What is this place?" Fehler couldn't help but ask.

"Hell. Simply put, we are in Hell." Another familiar voice said.

Fehler got up shakily, to see Akato right next to him. The indigo-haired demon seemed to be enjoying the suffering of the people below them, but he turned to look at Fehler.

"Well, this place is quite horrible isn't it?" Akato asked.

"Y-yes…Is this place really Hell?" Fehler replied and asked.

Akato nodded.

"Yup, this is but one small area of Hell. One of many punishment areas for souls. In Roget's case, he's been turned into a paperweight for fire giants to use. You were going to be ground up into foot powder, but your performance during our duel impressed me enough to ensure that your soul would not suffer that fate." He replied.

Fehler let out something of a sigh of relief, pleased that he wouldn't be turned into something as undignified as foot powder, until he then realized something.

"Wait, am I dead?!" he cried out in horror.

"Yup, you are dead. However, thanks to my interference, I can ensure that your soul becomes something a bit more than that of a human." Akato explained.

"Wait, what?!" Fehler asked.

Akato snapped his fingers, and the two were suddenly in an open area, except they were now surrounded by pools of lava.

"This spot is less disruptive for what we want." Akato said calmly.

"What we want?" Fehler asked again.

Akato held up two cards for Fehler to look at. Fehler gasped as he saw _Parasite Fusioner_ and _Parasite Queen_ in Akato's right hand.

Wordlessly, Akato gripped the cards tighter, causing fire to surround them, until the cards burst into flames, only to reform into new cards.

Now, they had new names, and new appearances: _**Anarchy Agent – Variable Biter**_ and _**Anarchy Agent – Infection Beelze**_.

"What the? What did you do to my cards?!" Fehler asked indignantly.

"Just turned them into creatures more fitting for my collection. Your parasites and creations do have potential Fehler, and that goes for you." Akato answered.

Fehler was silent, calming down as best as he could, considering that he was now a dead soul in Hell, trying to get his bearings. After taking a few deep breaths he looked at Akato.

"So, what happens now?" he asked warily.

Akato pulled out a blank white card.

"Simply put, take this card, and all will become clear." Akato answered.

"What will happen when I take the card?" Fehler asked.

"Just take it already, or I will have you turned into foot powder." Akato growled.

Fehler gulped, and took hold of the blank card…

Before experiencing excruciating pain. Fehler screamed as he felt his entire body mutate. His hands turned black and grew into claws, while a pair of red dragonfly wings grew out of his back. Fehler's teeth grew into sharp fangs, while his legs morphed into an insectoid appearance. Two tentacle-like tails grew from Fehler, and in a certain other spot (Think where Zorc's dragon head was), a sharp, needle-like tentacle attachment grew from Fehler's body. His clothes burned away for a moment, before his arms gained the same insectoid appearance as his legs, followed up by Fehler's ribcage protruding outwards, before a slimy blue mucus grew in-between the bones. Fehler's waist then obtained an insectoid armor appearance not too dissimilar from a corset. Fehler's eyes also morphed, with his pupils turning yellow, all while two more pairs of eyes emerged onto Fehler's face. His white hair grew longer, and whatever human skin remained turned red. Tuffs of white hair appeared on various other spots on his body as well.

After all of this, there was an explosion of green fire, and Fehler Verderbnis knelt down on the ground, turned back into his human form. He panted in exhaustion, and yet also, exhilaration. He felt that his mind was racing all sorts of new calculations, and new possibilities for his experiments. He also felt more fit and stronger than he had been in his entire lifetime.

Fehler got up slowly, flexing his limbs. He then looked at Akato.

"So, what just happened?" he asked.

"I turned you into a demon." Akato replied matter-of-factly.

"…At this point, I'm not even going to question this weirdness anymore." Fehler replied, feeling it strange that Akato's explanation felt completely rational.

Then again, he was in Hell.

"Trust me, things are going to get even weirder, now then," Akato began, opening up a flaming portal, "It's time you met my associates. We have a plan in place, a plan that will forever alter the course of the universe."

"Like the Arc Area Project?" Fehler asked.

Akato began walking into the portal, with Fehler following him.

"In a sense. Though our methods go far beyond just invading and carding. You will know everything once we get there, oh, and rejoice Fehler! Depending on how things unfold in the material world, you just may get to test your creatures against Zarc and Ray just yet!" Akato answered.

"Oh?" Fehler asked, intrigued, "how will that all go about?"

Akato created a blue fireball in his hand, only for the flames to part and reveal Yuya Sakaki about to duel his fusion counterpart, Yuri.

"It depends. Regardless, we have plans for these dimensional fragments, but we will not make our move until Academia is out of the way and the world is restored. Mainly because we can't, but that's another topic for another time." Akato answered.

Fehler shrugged, and the two demons disappeared into the portal…

* * *

 **Author-Made Cards Featured**

 **Monsters:**

 _ **Parasite Dust Moth/Level 5/WIND/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**_

"Parasite Caterpillar" + 1 "Parasite" Monster.

Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each "Parasite Fusioner" you control. If this card in Attack Position is attacked, you can switch it to Defense Position. During the turn this card you control is destroyed either by battle or by card effect, Special Summon up to 2 Level 3 or lower "Parasite" monsters from your graveyard.

 ** _Anarchy Agent - Arsonist/Level 3/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900_**

If either player would take damage, you can reduce that damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand, but if this card leaves the field, then the negated damage is doubled and then inflicted to the player that would've taken it. If this card is sent to the graveyard via a card effect, or is banished via a card effect, during your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card from your graveyard or banished zone, then you can either increase or decrease this card's level by 1.

 ** _Anarchy Agent - Army Ghoul/Level 2/FIRE/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 400_**

If this card would be used in the Ritual Summon of an "Anarchy Agent" monster, you can increase this card's level by 1 or 2. If this card would be used in the Fusion Summon of an "Anarchy Agent" monster, you can treat it as a Ritual Monster. If this card is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Anarchy Agent - Army Ghoul" from your deck. You take no battle damage from battles involving this card.

 ** _Anarchy Agent - Bomber/Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000_**

f this card is in your graveyard while you are attempting to Ritual Summon an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your graveyard and use it as one of the tributed monsters needed for the Ritual Summon. However, if this card is Special Summoned in this way, banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard. During the turn this card is sent to your graveyard, if you control a face-up "Anarchy Agent" monster, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

 _ **Anarchy Agent - Enigma Killer/Level 5/FIRE/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200**_

This card must first be Ritual Summoned via an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual Spell Card. If your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), you can discard this card, negate the summon of that monster(s) and destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can send the top card from your deck to the graveyard, and if it is an "Anarchy Agent" card, return this card from your field or graveyard to your hand. If this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

 ** _Anarchy Agent - Mirage Fatale/Level 10/FIRE/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000_**

3 "Anarchy Agent" Monsters

If an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual or Fusion Monster was used in this card's Fusion Summon, this card cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. During either player's turn, if your opponent activates a card effect, banish 1 "Anarchy Agent" card from your graveyard to negate that effect and send the negated card to the graveyard, along with up to 2 other cards your opponent controls. If this card is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster from your graveyard or banished zone, except this card.

 _ **Anarchy Agent - Shadow Encoder/Level 2/FIRE/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500**_

You can discard this card from your hand, add 1 "Anarchy Agent" Spell/Trap card from your deck to your hand. You can reveal 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster from your hand, Special Summon this card from the graveyard and make its level equal to that of the revealed monster, but banish it when it leaves the field. Once per turn, you can increase or decrease the level of an "Anarchy Agent" monster on your hand or field.

 _ **Anarchy Agent - Mirror Phantom/Level 7/FIRE/Zombie/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000**_

This card must first be Ritual Summoned via an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual Spell card. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate any card effects until the end of the damage step. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect damage you would take is inflicted to your opponent instead. If you were to take damage from a battle involving this card, your opponent takes that damage instead.

 ** _Anarchy Agent - Cycle Reaper/Level 9/FIRE/Zombie/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2200_**

1 "Anarchy Agent" Ritual Monster + 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster

When this card is Special Summoned, destroy 1 card your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate card effects that would negate this destruction. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card is in your graveyard, having been sent there via being destroyed by battle or card effect, OR having been sent there via being tributed for a Ritual Summon, you can Special Summon this card from your graveyard. You can only control 1 "Anarchy Agent - Cycle Reaper".

(Effect modified after seeing the SoR version, original version came back during the End Phase)

 ** _Parasite Cocoon/Level 1/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0_**

If this card is sent from your hand or field to the graveyard, add 1 "Parasite" monster from your deck to your hand.

 ** _Parasite Wasp/Level 3/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 300_**

Once per turn, you can discard 1 "Parasite" monster from your hand, add 1 Spell/Trap Card from your graveyard to your hand. You take no battle damage from battles involving this monster.

 ** _Parasite Princess/Level 7/DARK/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800_**

1 "Parasite" monster + 1 "Parasite" Fusion Monster

If this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, equip as many "Parasite Fusioner" in your graveyard as possible to this card, and if three are equipped, draw 1 card.. This card gains 200 ATK and DEF for each "Parasite Fusioner" equipped to it. Once per turn, you can banish any number of "Parasite" monsters in your graveyard, Fusion Summon 1 "Parasite" monster from your Extra Deck using the banished monsters as materials, except for "Parasite Princess". You take no battle damage from battles involving this card.

 ** _Parasite Hawk Wasp/Level 6/DARK/Insect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000_**

"Parasite Wasp" + 1 "Parasite" Monster.

Once per turn, you can destroy one card your opponent controls for each "Parasite Fusioner" you control. Once per turn, you can target 1 Equip Card on the field, equip that target to this card. Any battle damage you would take from a battle involving this card is inflicted to your opponent instead.

 ** _Anarchy Agent - Serial Killer/Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1250_**

If this card is used in the Ritual or Fusion Summon of an "Anarchy Agent" monster, destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If this card is sent from the hand or field to the graveyard, add 1 "Anarchy Agent" card from your deck to your hand, except for "Anarchy Agent - Serial Killer".

 _ **Anarchy Agent - Sniper/Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 0**_

You can discard this card, add 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster from your deck to your hand. If a monster attacks, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or graveyard. However, if you do not control any "Anarchy Agent" monsters when this effect is activated, banish this card when it leaves the field, and if this effect is activated when an opponent's monster attacks, this card becomes the new attack target. You can only activate the effect of "Anarchy Agent - Sniper" once per turn

 ** _Anarchy Agent - Apocrypha Dragon/Level 8/FIRE/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400_**

This card must first be Ritual Summoned via an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual Spell Card. When this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, and then inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Special Summoned monsters and cannot be destroyed in battle by a Special Summoned monster. Control of this card cannot switch.

 ** _Parasite Shell/Level 1/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000_**

During the turn a "Parasite" monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, Special Summon this monster from your hand in Defense Position. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card is used in the Fusion Summon of a "Parasite" Monster, draw 1 card.

 ** _Parasite Grub/Level 1/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0_**

Once per turn, you can target 1 "Parasite" monster in your graveyard, this card's name becomes treated as that of the targeted monster.

 _ **Anarchy Agent - Variable Biter/Level 1/FIRE/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0**_

If this card would be tributed in the Ritual Summon of an "Anarchy Agent" monster, change its level from any number from 1 to 10. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster you control, Special Summon 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster from your deck with a Level equal to or less than that of the tributed monster, but it must have a different name than the tributed monster. If this card was used in the Ritual or Fusion Summon of an "Anarchy Agent" monster, you take no battle or effect damage from a battle involving that monster.

 ** _Anarchy Agent - Infection Beelze/Level 8/FIRE/Insect/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1900_**

1 Level 5 or higher "Anarchy Agent" monster + 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster

If this card is Fusion Summoned, add 1 "Anarchy Agent" Spell/Trap card from your deck or graveyard to your hand. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all monsters on the field are treated as "Anarchy Agent" monsters. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Anarchy Agent" monster you control. If you were to perform a Ritual or Fusion Summon for an "Anarchy Agent" monster, you can use monster(s) your opponent controls in that Ritual or Fusion Summon. You can only control 1 "Anarchy Agent - Infection Beelze".

 **Spells:**

 _ **Anarchy Agent Countdown/Continuous Spell Card**_

Reveal 1 "Anarchy Agent" Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send, from your Main Deck to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster Card. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation, send this card to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 of that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck or graveyard. Once per turn, if you are about to draw a card(s), you can add a number of "Anarchy Agent" cards from your deck equal to the number of cards you would've drawn, except for "Anarchy Agent Countdown" instead. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate 1 "Anarchy Agent Countdown" per duel.

 _ **Anarchy Agent Ritual/Ritual Spell Card**_

This card can used to Ritual Summon from your hand or deck, any 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster. You must tribute "Anarchy Agent" monsters whose total levels equal that of the level of the "Anarchy Agent" monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. During your draw phase, if you drew an "Anarchy Agent" card, except for "Anarchy Agent Ritual", you can add this card from your graveyard to your hand.

 ** _Anarchy Agent Fusion/Quick-Play Spell Card_**

Send, from your side of the field or hand to the graveyard, and/or banishing from your graveyard as Fusion Materials, monsters, to Fusion Summon 1 "Anarchy Agent" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. If an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual Monster is used as Fusion Material, during your next Standby Phase, you can shuffle this card from your graveyard into your deck, and then draw 1 card

 ** _Swarm Draw/Normal Spell Card_**

Discard 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand. Draw 2 cards. You cannot summon monsters during the turn this card is activated, except for Insect-Type Monsters.

 ** _Parasite Simulation/Equip Spell Card_**

Equip only to an Insect-Type monster. It is treated as a Fusion Monster. This card's name becomes "Parasite Fusioner" if it is equipped to a "Parasite" monster.

 ** _Parasite Plague/Normal Spell Card_**

Pay half your life points to activate this card. Send, from your field, the materials needed to Fusion Summon a "Parasite" monster to the graveyard, and then Fusion Summon the monster that requires those materials from your Extra Deck. Then, equip as many "Parasite Fusioner" monsters from your graveyard to the Fusion Summoned monster as possible, and after that, banish a number of monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of "Parasite Fusioner" cards equipped onto that monster. The monster then gains 500 ATK for each of the banished monsters. You can only activate 1 "Parasite Plague" per turn.

 _ **Anarchy Agent Empowerment/Quick-Play Spell Card**_

During the turn this card is activated, either increase or decrease the ATK and DEF of one monster on the field by an amount equal to the number of "Anarchy Agent" monsters in your graveyard x500. You can banish this card from your graveyard, set 1 "Anarchy Agent" Spell/Trap card from your graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Anarchy Agent Empowerment" per turn.

(Effect modified after seeing the SoR version)

 **Traps:**

 _ **Anarchy Agent Emblem/Normal Trap Card**_

During the turn this card is activated, "Anarchy Agent" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. If an "Anarchy Agent" monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your graveyard to end the battle phase. You can only activate this effect of "Anarchy Agent Emblem" once per turn.

 _ **Parasite Life-Cycle/Continuous Trap Card**_

During the turn this set card was destroyed by a card effect, you can banish 1 "Parasite" Monster from your graveyard to activate this card from your graveyard. Activate only if a "Parasite Fusioner" treated as an Equip Card is destroyed. Equip the destroyed "Parasite Fusioner" to a monster you control and then draw 1 card. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can equip one "Parasite Fusioner" in your graveyard to a monster you control. Once per turn, if a "Parasite Fusioner" is sent to the graveyard, draw 1 card. You can only control and activate 1 "Parasite Life-Cycle" once per turn.

 _ **Anarchy Agent Smokescreen/Normal Trap Card**_

This card can be activated from your hand or graveyard. The following effects activate based on where this card was activated:

Hand: Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster while you control an "Anarchy Agent" monster.

Field: Reduce all battle and effect damage you would take this turn to zero. This effect can only be activated if you control an "Anarchy Agent" monster.

Graveyard: Banish this card, and during this turn, your opponent cannot activate card effects in response to the summoning of, or any effects that would Special Summon, any of your "Anarchy Agent" monsters this turn.

 _ **Anarchy Agent Deception/Counter Trap Card**_

If your opponent activates a monster effect, you can banish 1 "Anarchy Agent" monster from your graveyard to negate the activation and destroy that monster, but if you control an "Anarchy Agent" Ritual Monster, during the End Phase of the turn this card was activated and sent to the graveyard, Set it face-down on your field and add the banished "Anarchy Agent" monster to your hand. When you next activate this card after it is re-set this way, your opponent cannot activate card effects in response to this card's activation.

 ** _Parasite Molting/Normal Trap Card_**

Each time a "Parasite" card(s) that was originally a monster card is destroyed, draw 1 card for each destroyed monster.

 ** _Parasite Immunity/Normal Trap Card_**

Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of the effects of "Parasite" monsters you control, or activate cards or effects in response to the Normal or Special Summon of your "Parasite" monsters, until the End Phase of your next turn after this card's activation.

 ** _Anarchy Agent Void/Normal Trap Card_**

Return all of your banished "Anarchy Agent" cards to your graveyard, then increase your life points by 500 for each returned card. If you were to take battle damage, you can banish this card from your graveyard, reduce that damage to 0 and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you would've taken. In addition, all other instances of battle damage you take this turn are halved.

(Original concept by Donjusticia)

 ** _Parasite Rebound/Normal Trap Card_**

If a "Parasite" monster you control is attacked, destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. If this card is in your graveyard and was sent there via a card effect, if you control a face-up "Parasite" monster, banish this card from your graveyard and target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate its effects.

* * *

 **And with that, I am finally done with this two-shot! This duel took a LONG time to write, owing to how complex Akato's cards and combos were...What was I thinking when I made his deck? Either case...**

 **So yeah, this is a prequel fic to a future work. However, Dyax will not come about for some time I'm afraid. _Garage Kids_ takes precedence. That second chapter won't write itself (But if it did, that would take quite the load off of my hands).**

 **Either case, tell me what you all thought about all of this!**

 **-Epsilon Tarantula**


	3. Epilogue - The Divided Past

**Well, this two-shot got an epilogue...Heh, heh.**

 **Originally, this would've been put at the end of the last chapter, but a combination of time restraints and exhaustion put an end to that. I now present to you all the true end of ADT, whereupon I hope you enjoy this bit of flashback exposition, one that actually leads to Dyax.**

 **No card stats at the end I'm afraid!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, those rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Akato and Fehler walked through the portal in silence, both men deep in thought.

Fehler was thinking about everything that had happened to him recently, considering it to be quite the rapid change of events. After all, one moment he had happily been a scientist of Academia on the verge of helping to accomplish one of the greatest scientific achievements known to mankind, and the next, he'd been turned into a card, and then somehow transported to the space between dimensions. There, he had met Jean-Michel Roget, and then Akato, who then proceeded to kill both men in a duel. Roget's soul had been turned into a paperweight, while Fehler had gone from being a simple Doktor, to a demon.

So all in all, he had a lot to think about, and lot to discuss with whomever Akato was working with.

Akato on the other hand, was thinking more about the past. More specifically, when the _Supreme Dragon King Zarc_ had first awakened, as well as when Akato had last dealt with his archenemy, Stephan, and his own associates…

* * *

" _Well? Is there no one left who can challenge me? Is this all this there is? Is this satisfying?!" the silver-and-green haired duelist demanded._

 _The audience before him, who had watched him rise to the top of the global duel-circuits, yelled out:_

" _This isn't satisfying! We need to see more! More! More! Zarc! Zarc! Zarc!"_

 _Zarc smiled maliciously._

" _Very well then! If you, the audience, so desire it, then I will become stronger! Strong enough to fulfill your desires, strong enough to destroy the world!"_

 _Down below in the stands, a dark-skinned man with short hair and a blue-and-white lab coat, standing next to a girl with long red-and-maroon hair, which was arranged with twin long-tails, mouthed in shock._

" _Destroy the world?" he asked._

 _Many miles away, several individuals, who had watched the duel from abroad on their television screens, mumbled amongst themselves similar words._

" _Did he just say that he was going to destroy the world?" a brown-skinned woman with black hair whispered to a black-haired, thuggish looking fellow._

" _How the heck is he going to do that?" the man whispered back._

 _Another bespectacled man, albeit with his glasses being more like a pair of visors, who was rather tall, with light-brown hair, watched silently, but having a face filled with equal shock._

 _All around the three, their colleagues watched, muttering the same words, wondering just how Zarc would even attempt to accomplish what he just said._

 _Back at the stadium, Zarc proceeded to answer the questions of all parties, activating his duel disk._

" _Yes, allow us to keep on fighting, so that we may fulfill your desires!" he cried out, upon which he slammed onto his duel disk four dragon-type monsters._

 _One was a normal Effect monster, known as Odd-Eyes Dragon_

 _The second was a Fusion monster, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _The third beast was a Synchro monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _The fourth, and last behemoth was that of an Xyz monster, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon._

 _All four dragons manifested in front of their master. The audience had known them to be Zarc's ace monsters, and the ones that were his claim to fame, as one of those who had mastered all summoning techniques from the Extra Deck. They circled around Zarc, much to the amazement of the audience, who were all speechless at seeing these four majestic creatures together._

 _That amazement then turned to horror, as all four dragons unleashed their breath weapons upon the audience members._

 _People jumped out of their seats in terror, and immediately ran for the nearest exits. But as they did so, the four dragons pounced upon them. Odd Eyes jumped in front of one group of escaping spectators, and blasted them to cinders with its so-called Spiral Flame. Dark Rebellion swooped downwards, with its massive underjaw spike glowing with electricity, a maneuver that earned the moniker of Lightning Disobey of Rebellion. It dived into the escaping audience members, skewering them to death._

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon dived downwards, as well, spinning its body around in the attack that had earned the name of Helldive Whirlwind Slasher. It flew into the audience members, slicing them to ribbons. As for Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, it's attacks had no name, given how numerous they were. But the dragon still swooped downwards, and the four enormous Venus-flytrap-like mandibles that grew from its back extended outwards, twisting around the panicking crowd, before chomping down and devouring as many people as they could._

 _The scientist who had mouthed in confusion when Zarc had announced that he would destroy the world, and the girl next to him, who had notably watched Zarc's duel in the final round with great distaste, had made into the exit tunnels away from the destruction. But the girl stood in place, frozen, and began to mutter._

" _They're angry. The monsters are venting all of their anger and fury at us." She said, shivering in fear._

 _The scientist gasped, as the words of the girl, who was his daughter, reminded the man about an old legend concerning duel monster cards. That the cards of the game had souls. This was a legend that had existed for several decades, but the man had never paid attention to them._

 _But those individuals who had been watching the tournament, and now, the horrendous carnage that was being displayed on their televisions screens, DID know those legends. Quite intimately in fact._

 _A brown-haired woman, who also wore glasses, looked on with horror, but despite being so far away, had the exact same thoughts as the daughter of the scientist._

" _Those dragons, you can all feel their fury can't you? They're unleashing their suffering on the human world now…I knew that there was something off about that Real Solid Vision technology…" she muttered._

 _The brown-haired man with the visor looked at the other woman, who had been standing next to the man and his team. Two other individuals who had been standing closer to the woman, another girl who had blond hair, and an Indian-looking fellow, looked at their colleague._

 _The thoughts and trepidations that they had had, that had been building up these past few months, they were all coming back, and what did not fit in their prior investigations was starting to click into place. They knew what was happening, and they all knew what dire consequences were about to be paid._

" _This must be stopped at once!" the man with the visor yelled out, leaving the room immediately, his teammates and associates following._

* * *

The streets were relatively quiet that night, despite the ominous presence of the enormous purple-shadow dragon hovering over the streets.

The only noise that could be heard in the town, once known as Crescent City, at least in that particular street, were the three duelists on their motorcycles, which were built for both transportation, as well as what were known as Riding Duels. These motorcycles were known as D-Wheels in Japan and Germany, or Duel Runners, if you lived in other countries.

One of the riders, a thuggish-looking man known as Sherman, looked at the city.

"One benefit to the world being on the edge of destruction," he muttered, "no traffic jams."

"Yup." A brown-skinned woman replied, whose name was Juana.

The man in the center, who was rather tall with a tad bit of stubble, was named Stephan. He was the leader of his three-man squad, and was waiting anxiously for the message from Leo Akaba.

Leo was the man who had implemented the innovation to Solid Vision known as Real Solid Vision to Duel Monsters. Originally, this technology of hard light was used only for product demonstrations and occasional home decorations. Leo however, had improved the technology immensely by implementing it into Duel Monsters, hoping that it would make the hard light business more attractive to consumers and businesses.

Suffice to say, it more than did its job. Specifically, because that tiny innovation had caused a single duelist named Zarc to effectively become an all-powerful demonic dragon god bent on destroying humanity.

To say that Zarc was succeeding in that venture was an understatement. Granted, his destruction was currently confined to Crescent City, but as time passed, Stephan, Sherman, Juana, Azusa, Akutil, Chuma, and all of their colleagues of the organization _Aurelius_ knew that it would not be long before Zarc's power grew even more than it already had, growing large enough for him to eclipse the world, and enable him to destroy everyone on the planet.

Azusa feared that Zarc's destruction would not be limited to Earth. She feared that Zarc's growing power would enable him to tear open holes in the fabric of dimensions, accessing the spirit worlds and sub-dimensions that existed within the universe. Given her past and background, which several members of _Aurelius_ shared, they all knew very well that this fear was NOT unfounded.

But their initial attempts at an offense failed spectacularly, and the members of _Aurelius_ found themselves stuck shielding duelists who had banded together to stop Zarc, or getting said duelists out of the danger zone before Zarc would graciously breath his enormous energy breathes onto them. And those few who had managed to actually attack Zarc found themselves blown away in a heartbeat.

In the end, _Aurelius_ sought out Leo Akaba himself, hoping that his research into the particular branch of Solid Vision would prove useful in defeating Zarc. Leo thankfully, had come up with a hypothesis concerning the nature of Zarc's abilities.

Zarc's power had been born of pure hatred and anger, an unnatural destructive impulse. As such, attacking him with any kind of power that was already fueled by it (Which very few members of _Aurelius_ ever used), or a power that caused destruction at all (Which unfortunately extended to even the white magic that _Aurelius_ members were trained to use), would either empower Zarc or do nothing to him.

However, there WAS a power that could stop Zarc. Natural energy, the inherent energy within the earth. Not power born of scientific research, not power born of supernatural energies, but the latent power within the earth.

Of course, while there WERE members of Aurelius who could use these abilities, the energy that would be needed to bring Zarc down was far too great for them. As such, it was decided that to stop Zarc, they would locate and research as many avenues of natural energy as possible, and gather all of that energy at once, then aim it at Zarc.

Leo thankfully, had already come up with a source. He suggested using the _Kachou Fuugetsu_ principle against Zarc. This principle utilized power from the tranquility associated with flowers, birds, wind, and the moon, which, if used properly, could cancel out Zarc's power and wipe him from existence.

With no other plan available in this delicate situation, _Aurelius_ provided Leo with whatever he would need to carry out this work. Price would be no object, and Leo was to be guarded against whatever forces might be trying to assist Zarc in his destroying of the world. _Aurelius_ had come into contact with many horrific forces in its fourteen years as an organization, and several of these forces were guaranteed to try to put a stop to this operation.

Thankfully, it seemed that bits of sanity had seemed to seep into the world for once, and the research Leo was undertaking went by smoothly. Of course, it helped that it was all kept secret, even from Leo's daughter Ray.

Now, after several weeks of travel, Leo had returned to Crescent City, and informed the members of _Aurelius_ that his plan was to channel the natural energy of the principle into four spell cards, and then channel that into a card meant to take that energy and direct it at Zarc. The card that would direct the energy was known as _**Spirit Tech Vessel Cannon**_.

But even so, Stephan and his team, along with several others, including Azusa's team (Though Chuma was technically the leader), traversed Crescent City, either to keep Zarc distracted if needed, or just keep watch for trouble.

It was then at that moment, that Stephan heard a beeping noise from his D-Wheel. Someone was trying to contact him, and the I.D. number indicated that it was Leo.

Sighing with relief, Stephan pressed the button allowing for communication.

"Leo? Is that you? Are the cards ready?" he asked, before pressing another button on his D-Wheel, "hold on for a minute, I'm putting you on everyone's contact lines…"

" _Yes, but they've been stolen!"_ Leo replied from his end.

Stephan, Sherman, and Juana gasped in horror.

"Who took them?!" Stephan cried out in a panic.

" _My daughter, Ray took them! She's going to confront Zarc herself!"_ Leo called.

"Your daughter?!" Sherman cried out in horror, "How the hell is she going to fight Zarc? She doesn't even know how those cards work! Please tell me she at least has the cannon card!"

"Did you get what Sherman said?" Stephan asked

" _I heard! No, she doesn't have them!"_ Leo replied.

"We have to stop her now!" Juana cried out, bringing up her GPS, "where is Ray? Hopefully we can intercept her and explain what's actually going on."

But before Leo could call back, there was only static, and then, all three duelists saw on their D-Wheels, the words 'Communication Signal Lost'.

"NO!" Stephan bellowed, desperately pressing buttons to re-establish contact.

"JUMP! NOW!" Sherman cried out, seeing a fireball rush towards the duelists.

Juana and Stephan gasped at the sight, and jumped off their D-Wheels along with Sherman, using their training to keep themselves from being injured by their landing. The fireball smashed into their bikes, destroying them in a rather large explosion. However, the three duelists were trained to avoid shockwaves from explosions and detonations, and managed to parry those and get up on their feet to look at the person, or, demon, who had thrown the fireball.

"Akato." Stephan growled, upon getting a good look at their attacker.

Akato was hovering above the _Aurelius_ members via fire jets that emerged from his feet, looking at them with a calm smile. Slowly, Akato hovered lower and lower, until his fire jets had dissipated and he was standing on the ground looking at his opponents.

"Well, well Stephan. We meet once again. Nice to see you as well Sherman, you look as surly as ever. You as well Juana, still as hot as ever." Akato said.

"Move Akato. In case you haven't realized, the entire universe could get destroyed by a horrific abomination. Last I checked, you weren't exactly a fan of universe-ending monsters." Juana growled angrily.

"True, Zarc's insanity is so immense, if I tried to recruit him, he could very well destroy even me, and everyone else in our group. However, the actions of Leo's daughter could very well change that. Lamash has sensed that Ray's recent actions could turn this entire situation into one of great benefits." Akato replied.

"Lamash sent you?" Sherman gaped in horror. While _Aurelius_ had been able to identify Akato's joining forces with that demon, he still tended to act on his own accord.

Which, from what little information they could gather, really didn't affect whatever Lamash was planning. The fact that there was someone capable of putting any kind of restraint on Akato was terrifying enough as there was. The fact that she herself had sent Akato out was a rarity in of itself, which did not bode well _at all._

Akato snapped his fingers, trapping himself and the member of _Aurelius_ in a ring of fire.

"I call procedure duel! So no trying to blast me with your weapons." Akato smirked.

Sherman growled, having brought out his shotgun a few seconds too late.

"We have no choice. If Akato has started a wizard's battle, we can't destroy him the conventional way." Stephan muttered angrily, pulling out a large pistol with a touchpad on the side.

"I really hate that rule." Juana grumbled, pulling out two old-west style pistols, and crossing them together.

"No time to explain what it is, attack!" Stephan commanded.

"RIGHT!" Sherman and Juana replied.

Stephan placed the side of his pistol onto his right arm, with the touchscreen facing upward, at this, from the ground's bottom, a metal strap much like a duel disk's strap enclosed Stephan's wrist, while the body of the gun extended somewhat to allow the touchscreen to fully form to the size of that of a duel disk. A blue blade, shaped like the center of a fleur-de-lis blade, but sideways and double ended, formed from the disk.

As for Sherman, the ends of his shotgun retracted, and he placed the side of his gun onto his left arm much like Stephan had, with a blade much like Stephan's except it was red, emerging.

Juana crossed her pistols, and the two guns combined into a rectangular shape that produced a strap over Juana's left wrist. A green blade like that which Stephan and Sherman had emerged from her duel disk.

Akato sneered as his own duel disk manifested in a blaze of fire.

* * *

After several turns, the duel was not going very well for the duelists of _Aurelius_ , while they had dealt Akato serious damage, their own stats were not doing very well. However, with Stephan's current turn, they now had a way to finally attack the demon and end the duel.

 **Stephan LP: 1800**

 **Sherman LP: 700**

 **Juana LP: 1300**

 **Akato LP: 2300**

 _ **Stephan field stats**_

 **Paradigm Shift – Gibbons/Rank 8/DARK/Psychic/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2900**

 **Paradigm Shift – Fermi/Level 7/DARK/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600**

 **No face-down cards in Spell/Trap Zone**

 _ **Sherman field stats**_

 **Holder of Prophecy/Rank 6/DARK/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900**

 **One face-down card in Spell/Trap Zone**

 _ **Juana field stats**_

 **Hallowed Gunslinger Calvera Catrina/Level 8/LIGHT/Zombie/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1900**

 **Two face-down cards in Spell/Trap Zone**

 _ **Akato field stats**_

 **Anarchy Agent – Abstract Apotheosis/Level 10/FIRE/Pyro/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600**

 **Anarchy Agent – Cycle Reaper/Level 9/FIRE/Zombie/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2200**

 **No face-down cards in Spell/Trap Zone**

"It's over Akato! I activate the effect of my _**Paradigm Shift – Fermi**_! I…" Stephan began, only for the four duelists to notice something.

Many streams of light were floating in the air, all focused towards a point quite close to where the _Supreme Dragon King Zarc_ was. All four knew what was happening. The natural energy of the _Kachou Fuugetsu_ principle was gathering.

Jauna looked at the light streams carefully.

"Do you think Leo got the cards back?" she asked nervously.

"None of us were trained in natural energy, I don't know…" Sherman muttered

Akato however, began to cackle.

"YES! YES!" He bellowed, "it has begun! The first phase of our plan has begun! Weep Stephan! Watch as this world is torn asunder!"

"TORN ASUNDER?!" The _Aurelius_ duelists cried out.

"Yes! All of this was part of our plan! Ray, that foolish duelist blinded by love and mercy, has just signed all of your (sadly not permanent) get-wiped-from-existence warrants!" Akato replied.

"Wiped from existence?! What do you mean by that Akato?!" Stephan roared in anger.

"Oh, you'll find out, in three, two, one." Akato replied, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Before Stephan, Sherman, or Juana could reply, there was a bright flash of light, and then they, and so many other people, saw nothing at all.

* * *

As Akato and Fehler continued to walk, Akato exited his reminiscing of the past, thinking to himself about the current situation.

'Well, the pieces are falling into place. Soon, everything will be ready. The universe will drown in discord, and you Stephan, while you cannot hear me right now, prepare yourself. Your restoration doesn't exactly please me, but no matter, no matter how our current plans unfold, you and that organization will not stop us. You will fall, as will everyone else.' Akato thought.

And thus, the demons continued to walk in silence, preparing to bring about their plans. Plans that would forever change the world…

* * *

 **Sorry if the end was a tad anti-climatic, ran out of steam there...heh, heh. Might edit the end to be a tad more detailed.**

 **But yeah. Hope you enjoyed this whole thing! Too tired to give out much of a end, so ciao!**

 **Leave a review if you would all be so kind!**

 **-Epsilon Tarantula**


End file.
